Heart Stealers
by PassionateLover15
Summary: Hermione's heart belongs to two special people. One she knows she loves while the second one she thinks is just a crush, but it is more than that. Both men would do anything to capture her heart. SB/HG/RL Rated M Review Please!
1. One Lover Is Not Enough

**Heart Stealers**

**1. One Lover Isn't Enough**

The air was becoming thick because death was looming near. Breaths were becoming rapid and uneven as he felt like his soul was being ripped out of him, forcefully. His heart was slowly losing its normal rhythm; darkness was starting to consume him. He didn't want this to happen not now. The screams of help were not heard, he was forever going to be silent. Fighting death seemed futile. In the midst of the darkness a shadow appeared. It held out. He its hand and it beckoned him to keep fighting. He desperately reached out to the shadow; the tips of their fingers touched, but it was too late. Collapsing to the floor his eyes becoming glassy, he left forever.

"Nooo…," Sirius screamed, but it was muffled by the pillow. He sat up quickly; his heart felt like it was about to burst. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. He was covered in sweat. His hands now covered his face and he desperately tried to dispel all bad thoughts. He got up and noticed that it was morning. The sunlight peaked through the window curtain. A soft knock ricocheted through the silent room. Sirius turned around. "Come in."

Hermione slowly and shyly entered his room. "Breakfast is ready Sirius. You should come down before everybody else eats everything," she chuckled lightly.

Sirius gave a small smile, but it went away swiftly.

Hermione frowned slightly and she looked at Sirius. "Are you okay," she asked in concern.

He just stared at her for a moment, but he the nodded. "I'm Hermione. I'll be down in a second."

She pursed her lips and it looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth closed; she didn't believe her friend's comment. "Okay, then," she said dismissively. Turning around she left his room and deftly closed the door behind her.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to burden her by telling her about his nightmare. With a quick shower and clean set of clothes he went downstairs. The faint noise of talking and laughing became more prominent. Sirius smiled to himself and the he chuckled as he heard Mrs. Weasley reprimand George for trying to prank Ron. Then everybody started laughing at something George said. Sirius entered the room smiling forgetting the all the negative.

"Morning Sirius," Harry called out as he forked up a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Sirius enjoyed the sight of everybody together. It was like having the family he wished he have had. He sat on the chair that was between Hermione and Remus; he then started talking idly to Remus and Harry. A small giggle was heard and out of the corner of his eye Sirius watched curiously at a talking Hermione and Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered appalled. "I do not-"

"Yes you do," the red head interrupted. "You fancy somebody." Her voice sounded if she meant that it was more than just a simple fancy.

Sirius almost choked on his coffee as he heard this statement. Now he was even more attentive to their conversation. Who did the young witch fancy? Which boy had captured her young heart?

Hermione blushed and frowned at her friend. "Ginny, please this is neither the right time nor the right place to talk about this."

Ginny shrugged. "Alright," she said in a monotone voice.

"So what do you want to do today, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Hm?" That was the only reply he could get out as he had not heard a single word Harry had said. Sirius was now thinking of ways to make he spill who she fancied.

"I said 'Since I don't have anything to do today I might as well hang out with you guys. So what do you want to do today, Sirius?'" Harry looked at his godfather questioningly wondering what had caught his attention.

"Hmmm…. I really don't know what to do. Maybe we can play a couple of rounds of Quidditch. Oh, I will need to go to Diagon Alley later to get something I need."

Harry smiled. "Quidditch…. That sounds good."

Hermione smiled at hearing Harry's excitement about playing Quidditch. She turned her head to look at the three talking men. Harry seemed so much happier now that Sirius came out of the Veil and he was determined to spend a good amount of time with Sirius to make up for the time that was lost. Hermione then turned her vision solely on Sirius. He looked a lot better after he came out of the Veil. His skin was now tanned, his eyes no longer were haunted; he had a good physique and he looked young. Hermione turned her head around blushing slightly as she realized she was ogling Sirius.

Ginny noticed Hermione and smiled. "Hey, Mione, why don't we have a girl's day out, only you and me? What do you say?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "Alright."

The rest of breakfast past quickly since everybody was having a good time. The guys went to play Quidditch while Hermione and Ginny said goodbye and went out

"That dress is perfect Hermione," Ginny squealed. "You look gorgeous."

"Why don't I feel gorgeous?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione don't doubt what I say. You look amazing. You should know that I would never lie to you."

"It's just I'm not pretty."

Ginny shot up and eyebrow. "You're not pretty?" Ginny then chuckled. "Hermione you are the most self conscious person ever."

"But its true," Hermione said. She looked down at the dress. I t was beautiful; the dress was knee length, the color was a red wine with a black sash on her waist. The dark colors jus popped out with her pale skin, it was sleeveless and it hit her like a glove.

"No its not. Hermione you have definitely have changed since the first time I've met you. Your hair is now silky and no longer bushy, you skin is flawless and you've grown a lot of curves," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione looked at her friend in disbelief. "I swear if I didn't now you were in love with Harry would be questioning your presence," Hermione joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The only reason I know this is because Fred and George were talking about you yesterday and making fun of Ron for messing up his chance. They say you've grown into quite witch and said something about hooking up with you again." She looked at Hermione suspiciously with a devilish grin.

Hermione blushed so much she matched the dress. "Um. Well. I… c-can-" Hermione stuttered.

"So you mean to tell me you hooked up with my two brothers with out telling me. Shame on you Hermione," Ginny teased wagging her finger.

She snorted. "They escorted me to the Christmas party and the only thing that happened between us was a simple kiss." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Or a couple more nothing else I swear."

"So you had a threesome kiss with my brothers, how adventurous and un-Hermione like of you."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "So they want to be with me?'

Ginny looked up at Hermione in shock. "Please don't tell me you are actually thinking about being with my brothers, Fred and George."

"Hey… I need more than just one man to keep me satisfied," Hermione joked and then burst out laughing.

Ginny looked at her with a fake expression of shock and horror. "Hermione," she gasped and then started to laugh along with Hermione. "What brought this side of Hermione out?"

She just shook her head. "I'm buying the dress."

"Alright. You know what? Keep the dress on. Let's see how our fellow house mates are going to react in seeing you in this sexy dress."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, Ginny."

"Oh, Hermione."

Both chuckled and continued to look for clothes peacefully. They were having an amazing time just the two of them. As they walked down to other stores Hermione saw that many people were staring at her especially the male public. At first she was self conscious and wished they would stare somewhere else, but little by little she started to get accustomed to it. What really shocked her that she felt different more confident by the way she felt now. They stayed out for lunch and chatted about everything that was happening.

***

"Come on Hermione," Ginny pleaded. "Tell me who you like, please. You told me you fancy somebody and then you deny it. Come on Hermione, who? I now it's not Harry or Ron or none of my brothers, please tell me." Ginny was practically falling off her chair. Then something clicked in her mind. "Oh my god. No, I can't believe it. Him!"

"Him who?" Hermione looked at Ginny nervously.

"Remus!"

Hermione blushed. "He's handsome yes, but" Hermione shook her head.

"Then who?" Ginny was exasperated at this point.

Hermione shook her had defiantly. "I will not tell you."

"Come on this is unfair. I told you every secret I had."

She sighed and gave in. "Fine." Hermione motioned for Ginny to lean in close to her and whispered the name n her ear.

Ginny's eyes widened and the she squealed. "Really! Hermione go get him. I know you can get him."

"Ginny please don't get my hopes up, anyways it's just a simple fancy."

"Doesn't look like it. You really want him Mione. Can't blame you though."

"Can we stop this discussion please?" Hermione looked at her friend desperately.

"Fine I bet, since you look gorgeous right now that every guy in the house will desire you, even Harry."

"Yes," Hermione drawled. "Even the two resident canines are going to be panting and howling for me.'

Ginny looked up smiling and wiggling her eyebrow "Hermione what are. you thinking." Ginny said suggestively."

Hermione blushed. "Stop it, Ginny."

"Fine Mione, but come on wouldn't it be hot being sandwiched by two hot men." Ginny smiled. "I wouldn't mind, but I love Harry so it wouldn't feel right."

Hermione looked away, but couldn't keep away the thought of having such an erotic moment with both Sirius and Remus. A blush crept up her face. Ginny smirked and looked at her smugly. The left the small diner soon afterwards and continued their bonding time. They headed home when the sun started to set. They came in time for dinner. Hermione went upstairs and put all thought stuff she bought away in her closet. She then went to the bathroom to look at herself. She hadn't looked in a mirror to see how the dressed looked at her. Hermione was surprised about how pretty she looked, pleased by how she looked she headed downstairs. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the dinning room. Everybody was sitting on the table talking and then they all looked up at her and they went silent.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please. Love You! Oh, almost forgot i don't own Harry Pottor


	2. Time for a Plan

Thanks for the reviews! I'm kind of nervous since this is my first fan fiction. Okay this story is going to be a SB/HG/RL fan fiction! Threesome!! This story is rated MA for future chapters. Some characters might be OOC. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. :( Now here's my second chapter. Enjoy!

**Heart Stealers**

**2. Time for a Plan**

Hermione all of the sudden reverted back to her old self and was now very self conscious about the way she looked. The twins looked at her with mischievous glints in their eyes; Harry's mouth formed a small O in surprise; Ron eyes were full of shock and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Bill and Charlie looked at her as if they didn't recognize her. Then she noticed Sirius and Remus looking at her, both of them looked at her in a way she did not recognize, but she felt her skin burst into flames.

Hermione sat next to Ginny and saw her redheaded friend smirking and giving her a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Hey, Hermione."

"What, Gin?"

"The two resident canines are panting over you," Ginny said in a low voice. "I bet their going to start howling soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes remembering what she said earlier. Honestly did she actually look that different? "No they are not."

Sirius could not believe it. 'What the fuck? This can't be Mione. Damn she's bloody hot!' Sirius was now thinking in how lucky the wizard was that caught this witch's attention to like him. He couldn't help, but stare t her when she entered. The dress fit her perfectly; it accentuated her curves, showing off her generous cleavage, and even though the dress was slightly below knee length he could tell the witch had amazing long legs. He thought Hermione was beautiful before, but right no she looked simply ravishing. Sirius looked away before she realized that he was staring at her in an extremely inappropriate manner.

Hermione was now talking to Ginny and Sirius was straining his hearing to catch what they were whispering about. Something about 'the two resident canines' and 'panting'. Sirius was dumfounded by the choice of words the redhead had said.

'Wait could she be talking about me and Remus? Well of course we're the only canines they know.' Thin he then realized that Ginny must have noticed how he was staring at Hermione, but what did Remus have to do with this. Sirius looked at his werewolf friend

suspiciously. Remus was looking down at his plate. His eyes were unreadable, but his cheeks were slightly pink, and then for one second he looked flustered and… aroused?! Sirius lifted an eyebrow in surprise. So it seems Remus also had an infatuation for the younger witch. Sirius smirked as an idea came to his mind. He then nudged Remus to get his attention. 

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sirius. "What is it Padfoot?"

"Could you meet me at the library after dinner?"

"At the library? Why do you need help reading a book her something," Remus teased and the chuckled at his friends expression. "Well going to meet at the library is not your normal choice, for you Sirius."

"Moony are you going to meet me there or not?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'll tell you later, Money."

Hermione's giggle was heard and both men turned to look at her discreetly. She was slightly bending over and they were staring were they shouldn't be staring, but they didn't care. Remus' eyes clouded with desire and so did Sirius' eyes. Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head and tried hard to ignore what he just saw. "Remus?"

Remus looked quickly away from Hermione to look at Sirius. "Hm?"

Sirius lightly chuckled. "Never mind."

He picked up his fork and stabbed it at the roast beef. The food was delicious. Sirius tried hard to keep his mind off Hermione, but once and awhile his mind would slip and it was starting to get very torturous. Remus excused himself early and left the kitchen after he finished dinner.

"Oi," the twins looked at Hermione. "Who are you dressed up for," Fred said looking at Hermione with a devilish grin. "Or can I say who are the guys you are dressed up for," he said suggestively.

Sirius tried to keep his curiosity inside him so that it didn't show, but he really wanted to hear her response to that. Sirius looked at Hermione who he thought must be annoyed, but he was shocked that she wasn't and then Sirius was flabbergasted by her response.

Hermione smiled and looked at the twins with an adventurous glint in her eyes. "Hmmm… you can say guys, preferably two." She batted her eyelashes at them. "Why?" She asked innocently.

The twins smirked. "Two guys, huh?" Both stared at one another smiling widely at each other. "Could those two guys be us by any chance?"

"In your dreams." Sirius heard the rest of the Weasley boys say. Sirius wasn't smiled at the comment and looked up from his plate. Sirius picked up his wine glass to take a sip.

"Maybe," Hermione said huskily. Sirius froze in mid sip.

'What the fuck? Did I hear right?' Sirius saw that he wasn't the only one shocked. Ron looked positively astound while Bill and Charlie slightly chocked on their drinks. Then Harry started to laugh.

"Mione! What brought this side of you out? You can be such a minx at times, bad Hermione." Harry looked at her smiling.

"Harry aren't you a least a bit surprise with her response.' Ron looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Come on, Ron I know Hermione way better than you do and that's saying something. I know almost every side of Hermione.

"How do you know about this side, mate?" George looked at Harry questioningly.

"Please, I know she wouldn't mind being with you two, after I walked in on you three snogging during the Christmas party," Harry snorted.

Almost everybody stared at Hermione and the twins in disbelief. Ron choked on his food. Mrs. Weasley soon came into the room holding out a big delicious apple pie she made. She then looked at everybody in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fred, and George smirked while the rest in unison said nothing.

"So….," Harry began. He was feeling a little daring at that moment. "Why two Hermione and not just one?" Everyone tensed and then they looked at Mrs. Weasley. She just was quite confused with Harry's comment.

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Weasley eyed both of them in suspicion.

"Nothing of importance Mrs. Weasley," she said seriously, but then she smiled knowingly at Harry. "To answer your question it is because it is I need more than just one to keep me satisfied," she purred.

Mrs. Weasley almost dropped a plate that was in her mind. "Hermione!!!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Everyone winced as they knew Molly knew what they were talking about. "Hermione please tell me you are not having more than one male in that bed, young lady. Oh Merlin!"

Hermione blushed. No, Mrs. Weasley! Of course not you know me better than that," she said incredulously and offended.

Relief swept over Mrs. Weasley

Sirius shook his head and smirked. Well she wasn't lying, but she wouldn't mind having two men in her bed.

"So no…. you know?"

"God no! Anyways we were not talking about that." She looked indignant.

Sirius had to give Hermione her props she was definitely fooling Molly and it was quite funny. 'What a minx you are Hermione.' Sirius was now even more ready to go with his plans. The rest of the meal flew by. Jokes were said and laughing was heard from miles away. The mood of the room was light and joyous. Nothing could have been able to shatter this time it was as if they were inside a shield that kept them well and happy, away from the bad. When dinner was over Sirius got up and headed to the library. He was wondering what would be Remus reaction to his plans. Of course once he entered the library he saw Remus was already there reading a book.

"Remus, why are you always reading?"

"It is because unlike you I enjoy reading," Remus smiled. "Anyways, why did you ask me to meet you here, Pads?"

"I want to tell you about a plan I made."

"A plan for what?"

"Not what, who?"

Remus looked at Sirius warily. He was not starting to like where this was heading. "Who Pads?"

"A certain little witch."

Remus slammed the book shut as he knew who Sirius meant. "No Sirius. She is off limits and you know that. You are more than twice her age."

"Well you surely know how to make a person feel old. Hermione is old enough to make her own decisions. She's twenty one. She's a big girl not the third year girl you met. Plus don't you dare say that you don't fancy her cause I saw the way you where looking at her."

Remus blushed ever so slightly and then admitted. "I fancy her, yes more than I want to admit

Sirius smiled in triumph. "See so why keep fighting what you feel."

"We can't Sirius."

"Remus," Sirius purred. "Don't you want to find out how it feels to be with her under our control blushing whimpering wanting us. Mooney wouldn't it be a delicious threesome. Can't you just imagine this scene, you, me, and her wildly fu-"

Remus came in quickly. 'Why would she want to be with us and especially with two men at once? She doesn't seem to be that type."

"Bullocks Mooney I know you heard the whole conversation downstairs."

Remus looked at Sirius blankly, and Sirius then lifted and eyebrow. "Fine I heard the conversation."

"So you know she wouldn't mind. You heard when she said 'I need more than just one to keep me satisfied.'" Sirius sat down next to Remus. "We would be perfect for her."

"You know I've never seen you so in to a girl before," Remus said thoughtfully.

Sirius ignores that comment. "We have to win her heart. She has to fall for both of us.

"What if she just falls for one of us?"

"No, we are a package deal."

"No fair. So if she wants me I can't have her?"

"She might not accept what we have… you know."

'No, I doubt that."

"Anyways I doubt she'll just one of us,' Sirius said confidently. Remus rolled his eyes. "This will a little difficult though because I overheard Ginny and Hermione talking and I heard she fancied somebody."

"What?" A wave of jealousy and possessiveness passed through Remus.

"All we have to do is work the Marauder charm on her and she'll be ours.'

"Do you know who she fancies?'

Sirius stayed quiet for a moment but then answered, "No."

"We have to eliminate him once we figure out who it is."

"Eliminate? I never knew you had such a deviant mind." Sirius joked.

"No not that type of eliminate, don't go to the extremes."

"I was just joking. So you are going through with this, right?"

"Yes."

"So let's think up ways to woo our dear little angel."

"Oh, I have a bunch thought up already."

"Really."

"Yes, you have no idea what I have in store for her."

"Tell me Mooney what that sexual deviant mind of yours has thought of."

Remus gave a feral smile and looked at his once and while lover. Sirius returned the smile and both started to exchange ideas. Oh Hermione was up for a hell of a time

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review I really need feedback. I want to get up to more than twenty reviews. Well love you all! Until next time


	3. Just Us

Hey people I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews for the story! I'm been very busy these last couple of days and I'm surprised I have managed to survive. Anyways here is the third chapter to my story. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I will never ever own Harry Potter!!!!

**Heart Stealers**

**3. Just Us**

Hermione squinted as she felt the morning sunlight hit her farce. She sighed and turned to face the opposite side of the window. Hermione sighed again as she knew she would not be able to sleep in. The house was eerily quiet and not its normal noisy self. She scoffed at herself when she felt weird for not having the noise of chatted fill the house. Reason being was that she'd usually wake up complaining about all the noise. Hermione pulled out her robe from the hanger and when she put it on she went downstairs. The house was so quiet Hermione thought she was alone. To her surprise Remus was reading the Daily Prophet in the kitchen. "Good morning, Remus," Hermione said cheerily.

"Good morning Hermione." He put down the Daily Prophet and looked at her. "So… finally decided to get up?" Remus teased.

Hermione slightly blushed. "Ummm…"

Remus chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed I just woke up myself, see?" Remus stood up and showed that he was still in his pajamas. Hermione noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and she can see the lines of his muscular body and some visible scars the marred his chest. Hermione forced her vision to his face.

"Oh, would you like me to make you something to eat."

"Sure."

"I thought the house was empty when I woke up since it was so quiet. So it's only you and me here. Huh?"

Remus shook his head. "Oh, no Sirius has yet to get his lazy arse out of bed."

Hermione smiled. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Anything is alright." Remus studied Hermione closely taking in her attire. The robe reached to her knees with small slits on the side. Since Hermione forgot to tie it, it showed her nightgown. Remus' eyes traveled up and down Hermione's body and were now looking at her even more intently. The nightgown reached mid-thigh with a very low v-cut neckline showing more than what he saw yesterday. His eyes slightly darkened with want at the sight of her. Remus so badly wanted to rip the clothing off from her body and ravish her on the table.

"Ooops." Hermione accidentally dropped the wooden spoon and bent down to pick it up forgetting that she was wearing revealing clothing. She forgot because she wasn't used to wearing such types of clothing at all. The clothes were a Christmas gift from Ginny and Ginny was quite upset when she found out that Hermione had not once put it on and demanded her to put it on.

Remus suppressed a groan, but let out a sigh of frustration and desperately tried not to look at the sight before him, but failed miserably. Out of the corner of his eye he stared at her exposed cleavage hungrily. 'Damn it this is torturous. How can is stand being in the same damn room as her." Remus grabbed the Daily Prophet desperately as a last attempt to distract him and started to read yet he did not k he was reading since his mind seemed to be… elsewhere. He then heard the soft clinking of plates and spoons Followed by small squeals as the cabinet doors opened.

"Darn it, I can't reach it." He was able to hear Hermione mutter. With a sigh and a deep breath Remus got up. He saw Hermione was about to climb on top of the counters to reach the necessary ingredients. "I should have brought my wand with me." He heard her mutter again. Remus chuckled to himself. "No need for that," Remus said. Remus noticed that Hermione jumped as he came up behind her. His chest was slightly pressed against her back as he reached up to get the flour and sugar. "Here you go." He felt a sudden jolt when their fingers touched. "Can I help in anything," he said in a low voice.

"Sure. You can start by mixing these ingredients together." Hermione handed him the pancake mix, eggs, and milk."

"Alright," he said warily and stared at the items, not really sure what he was supposed to do and to make things harder for him he couldn't jeep his attention to what he was doing, but on Hermione. 'Focus. Don't get distracted.' Remus stole one more glance at Hermione and she was humming softly while she took out the bacon form the refrigerator. "Hermione am I doing this right?"

Hermione looked at him. "Haven't you ever make pancakes before?'

"I've never cooked before, but you can teach me," he said sweetly smiling at her.

Hermione returned the smile. "Well firstly you have to add more milk because the batter is too thick. See it's hard to mix." Hermione grabbed the milk and poured some more into the batter. "Then you mix like this." Hermione grabbed his hand and showed him how to mix properly.

Her sweet scent filled the air and Remus breathed in deeply. Her body pressed against his felt so right and he relished that sweet feeling.

Minutes Later

Sirius yawned as he went down the stairs. Soon the smell of bacon and pancakes filled his nostrils and the fain sound of laughing was heard. Sirius headed towards the kitchen. There he saw Remus whispering something in Hermione's ear and Hermione laughed and slightly pushed him. Remus laughed and then had a humorous glint in his eyes. Remus smirked and to Sirius' surprise, splattered some pancake batter on Hermione's cheek with a snicker.

Hermione yelped. "Remus!"

Sirius came in the kitchen quietly; he snuck up behind Hermione and then wrapped his arms around her slim delicate waist. He bent his head down and licked the batter off her cheek whispering in her ear. "Good morning, kitten."

Hermione gasped then blushed. "Morning Sirius," she squeaked.

"Remus why didn't you tell me we were going to have Hermione for breakfast," Sirius purred. "I would have gotten up earlier from bed if I knew she was out meal."

Remus shot him a warning glare. 'Sirius what the fuck are you doing? I swear you can be quite-'Remus shook his head. "Because I wanted her all to myself," Remus muttered softly so only Sirius heard. Sirius lifted an eyebrow while the werewolf smirked. "This might be your home Pads, but come on there are ladies in this house." He looked pointedly at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"I am properly dressed."

Remus scoffed. "Pads your only in boxers." Remus drew his attention to the pancake and flipped it before it burned.

Hermione then blushed even deeper. Out of the corner f her eye she saw that Remus wasn't lying. Sirius Black stood in all her glory in only boxers with his arms wrapped around her waist. At knowing this Hermione became well aware of his well developed and defined muscles pressed against her back. She breathed in deeply to stop herself from hyperventilating. Though she felt content in his embrace and didn't want him to let go of her. As soon as this thought ran through her mind Sirius let go of her. Hermione collected herself and continued cooking while hearing Sirius and Remus talk.

"Oi! I'm not the only one not dressed properly." Sirius accused.

"Well I have more clothing on."

"You're showing flesh Remus." Sirius looked at Remus and then sat down picking up the Daily Prophet.

"Barely. Unlike you, you're practically naked. If somebody decided to pull those boxers off you're fully naked"

Hermione paused and her eyes glazed over. She breathed in deeply and then her imagination started to get the better of her. She then imagined Remus pulling down Sirius' boxers off and Sirius stood naked with everything showing. Hermione blushed deeply and tried to ignore looking at Sirius without getting that image in her head.

"Hermione?" Sirius had said her name twice already and she had yet to answer him. "Hermione!" He saw Hermione slightly twitch and looked at him. Sirius looked at her, amused by her behavior. "What was going through that smart little mind o your right now that you were so concentrated on."

Hermione looked at Sirius faking confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I called your name more than twice and you didn't answer. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance." Hermione dismissed and continued to cook.

Sirius looked at Remus but Remus just shrugged. Sirius returned his attention to her and studied what she was wearing with a raised eyebrow. He licked his lips. 'Calm down boy. Don't go to quickly.' Soon breakfast was served and they were eating in silence.

"Hermione it seems you're stuck with us for the rest of the day." Sirius smiled.

"Not really I can o out you know."

"Then we'll go with you.'

"Really?"

"Yes we need to spend some time together. Don't you think so Remus?' Sirius looked questioningly at Remus with a sweet smile.

Remus looked at Sirius threw narrow eyes and then rolled his eyes. "Of course. We've barely spent time with you Mione."

Hermione studied them carefully before smiling. "Fine then," she said accepting their offer. "I'm going to get ready. Excuse me." She got up and sauntered out the room.

Both men stared at her as she walked away, her hips swaying sensuously drawing their attention even more. Sirius almost stabbed his face with his fork and Remus almost spilled coffee on himself. Both men shifted uncomfortably in their chairs covering themselves.

"God damn it Remus. How where you able to stand being in the same room as her and not seduce her."

"Believe me I wanted to, but it took all my will power not to."

"She wants to kill us I swear. Look at what she was wearing."

"Thank Ginny for that outfit." Remus sighed and continued eating. "You know we have to spend the entire day with her right?'

"Of course! It is a perfect opportunity to get to her Remus. Though I swear it's going to be hard. She is so achingly sensual and she doesn't know to make things worse. Her insecurity just compels me to want to do things that will prove how beautiful she is." Sirius mind was a whirlwind of erotic thoughts that made him aroused and grow hard.

Remus looked at his friend. "That is true."

"Oh, I know you lied to her."

"About what?"

'About not knowing how to cook. You sly old wolf you just wanted her to touch you and to be close to you. Bad Remus, I know you know how to cook. Shame on you." Sirius tried to scowl but couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up.

Remus looked at Sirius guiltily. "Her scent is so intoxicating it drives me insane. I needed to be close to her."

"Enough of that we have to finish eating to get ready."

"Today is going to be a very long day."

"Yes it will be, but nonetheless we have to hurry. We have to spend some quality time with our little witch." With that Sirius got up and quickly went out the room so Remus wouldn't notice his erection.

Remus soon followed. "Quality time indeed," he muttered.

Yay another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please. I promise I will update soon!


	4. Special Bonding Part 1

Hey everybody! Thank you all that reviewed my last chapter. Here is my latest chapter to the story. This story is rated M for future chapters. Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter….maybe… nah it'll never happen. (Sighs)

**Heart Stealers**

**4. Special Bonding Part 1**

Opening up her closet Hermione flipped through her wardrobe looking at each piece of clothing she had. She settled for a nice pair of light blue jeans that fit her legs nicely and a white tank top that was lace rimmed on the bottom. The tank top exposed most of her back so she put on a light denim jacket that matched her jeans. The denim jacket's sleeves only covered up to her elbow. She was now in the bathroom fixing her hair. Hermione remembered what Ginny had said about her hair was no longer bushy, and she groaned. That didn't happen by it self Hermione spent a lot of time trying to tame her hair now to keep it in a nice silky wave. As she was brushing her hair she wondered what Remus and Sirius was doing right now

"Sirius just put any damn clothing on. I swear right now your being worse than a woman," Remus groaned as he put the book he was reading down. "I'm going to go insane if I keep hearing you rifling through all of your clothes." Remus gave an exaggerated sigh shaking his head dismally. "Hermione is not the type to care about what you wear. She accepts us the way we are." Remus pointed out and smiled at knowing that his little witch was so accepting to things.

"I know, but I still want to look good for her. Women like a well groomed man. She'll surely be attracted to me," Sirius said cockily.

Remus snorted at the comment. "Are you sure?"

Sirius looked at Remus with both of his eyebrows raised. "Are you, Remus Lupin, questioning my god like sex appeal?"

Picking up the book again he opened it and without looking up he shrugged and said. "Maybe I am. Why do you have a problem with that?" A smirk was on his face, but it stayed hidden by the book.

"Of course I have a problem. I am Sirius Black after all." Sirius knew damn well he was sexy. Neither man nor women, no matter what their sexuality was, could resist his charm. That he could have any female he wanted, but he no longer was like that, the type to have one different witch each day. All those years in Azkaban and the Veil had changed him a lot though he tended not to show his dark nature. Sirius checked himself in the mirror. "I look good, and I look young too," he said admiring himself.

"Told you a good shave and a nice hair cut would do you good. Here." Remus tossed him a black leather jacket. "To make the image complete."

Sirius nodded. "Thanks." Sirius then looked at Remus. "Why are you wearing robes, Remus we're going out to the muggle world, wear muggle clothing."

Remus bit his lips. "I don't own any muggle clothing," he admitted sheepishly, embarrassed by his lack of clothing ownership.

"Oh well then you can borrow some of my clothes we're roughly about the same size." Sirius then opened his armoire and picked up a pair of pants and grinned devilishly. "Wear these." Sirius tossed him the clothing.

"What?" As he looked up a pair of black leather pants fell on his face. Remus took the leather pants from his face onto his hands. "Leather Pants! Sirius be serious for a moment." Sirius chuckled at the last comment. "Me and leather pants to go well." Remus shook his head tossing the pants back to Sirius. "I can feel my nether regions suffocating already." He muttered.

Sirius chuckled and placed the pants back were they were. "Oh, I don't doubt that," Sirius laughed at him. "Fine if you don't want me to choose your clothes come here and you pick your outfit out since you obviously don't trust me choosing it."

"My taste of clothes is different from mine. I don't like leather." Remus walked up to the armoire and picked out his outfit that would somewhat fit his style. He picked a short sleeved black buttoned shirt, the first three buttons remained unbuttoned, a pair of dark blue jeans that did not fit him tightly, and he wore black Timberland boots. It was the only thing he would wear.

Sirius nodded in approval. "Okay you look muggle enough. Let's go downstairs and wait for Hermione." Sirius walked to the door and looked at Remus shaking his head and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. You know you don't need to tuck in the shirt." Sirius said before leaving the room."

Remus rolling his, he finished tucking in his shirt and then put on a belt since the jeans were a little loose on him. He then gave a quick glance in the mirror to see if everything was in order and then left the room. As he closed the door he heard the sound of another door opening. He turned and looked up to see Hermione exit her room slowly. She was looking down pulling the hem of her shirt down. Remus' heart started to beat a little faster. He suddenly felt almost like a teenage boy about to take the girl of his dreams on the first date. "Ready Hermione?" He managed to say though he sounded slightly breathless.

Hermione's head snapped up as if somebody pulled her out of a deep concentration. She nodded ever so slightly and smiled shyly at Remus. Timidly she walked up to him and took his hand. Both talked to each other quietly, almost whispering. Hermione tried to sneak a couple of glances at Remus and he noticed which made him smile. She sighed and then let go of Remus' hands.

Remus slightly pouted as she let go his hand. It felt nice holding her hand; her hand was soft, smooth and the felt extremely delicate in his rough calloused hand. "Is something wrong Hermione?" He looked at her tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He could see Hermione slightly blush at his actions

"Nothing really, I am just thinking." Hermione slightly smiled a faraway clouded her eyes.

Remus then decided to ask, testing how much she would tell him. "Thinking of somebody." He said in a light teasing voice.

Hermione blushed and had a guilty look on her face. She made Remus' eyes timidly nibbling on her bottom lip. "Ummm…" Words could not form out of her mouth so she remained silent not noticing that they had stopped. Her hand gripped the railing tightly.

"Are you thinking of somebody? Who?" Remus' tone now sounded dark. He clenched his jaw and tried to calm down the sudden flare of jealousy and possessiveness that coursed through him.

Hermione's eyes now looked at him in confusion by his sudden dark tone. "Well I am."

"Do you fancy somebody," He asked bluntly but his tone was gentler.

Hermione was now as red as a rose.

Remus had now tamed his anger and jealousy and was able to speak in a gentle and caring voice. "You don't have to tell me, Hermione," he whispered lowly. "You know, though you can always trust me." He leaned closer to her. His voice sounded to warm and trusting it caught Hermione of guard. His eyes were almost like drizzles of honey they held her in place. "I will keep it a secret don't worry, but I understand if you don't. I just became curious to know who the lucky wizard was to capture your attention. For you deserve somebody excellent Hermione, somebody that would appreciate your intelligence, your …beauty." His voice turned husky.

Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away from Remus' gaze. All of the sudden she felt like she wanted to tell him who she fancied. At the same time she felt like she wanted to just stare into his eyes, and lean forward to kiss his lips. That thought shocked Hermione. 'What? Remus is just a friend. Why did I just imagine that?' Hermione blinked and was about to tell him who it was, but then Sirius came.

"Remus! Hurry up will you." Sirius was standing at the end of the stairs and then became quiet as he saw Remus and Hermione standing half-way down the stairs looking into each others eyes.

Hermione closed her mouth and went to were Sirius was in silence. She breathed in and then looked at both men. Her eyes slightly widened and she actually looked at their attire gently. Both looked extremely handsome. Sirius looked like the total bad boy hottie. Hermione could just picture him on his motorcycle looking at her with those intense grey eyes. The white shirt he wore accentuated his well firmed chest and his jeans showed off his long, lean legs. Remus looked different in muggle clothing. Hermione saw his muscular arms that held faint scars. He looked slightly pale but the colors he wore made his paleness pop out more, but even with the scars he had beautiful skin. He looked more mysterious more alluring. The dark colors he wore made the color of his eyes stand out more. Those amber eyes that seemed to be captivating, Hermione looked down before her mind went out of control.

Hermione sighed and then looked at both men. "So is everybody ready." She held her purse tightly.

"Yeah," both said simultaneously. Both looked at each other. Sirius gave Remus a questioning glance when he thought Hermione wasn't looking. Then Remus mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later.' Hermione then was confused by that exchange between them. Sirius ruffled her hair and smiled. "Ready to spend the whole day with us?"

"I just hope I can survive being alone with the both of you." She teased then.

Both men smiled at her devilishly. They left the house and then headed out. Then Hermione stopped. "What are we going to use to-"Hermione stopped and gaped at the car in front of her. "Where did this car come from?" She pointed at the black Mercedes Benz that was now sitting in the driveway.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, I bought it two months ago, but I haven't used it yet. So I took it out of the garage today."

"So what do guys think?" Hermione twirled around giggling at Sirius whistling at her. They were looking for a dress for her so she could wear to party after Harry and Ginny's wedding. This was the third dress she had tried on and it was a lavender color.

"This is nice," Remus started. "But there is something missing."

"Yes something is missing, but what," Sirius mused.

Hermione just stood awkwardly there wanting to go back into the stalls and get this over with. She felt heat creep up her face as she blushed under their gazes. "Can I go and take if off now.

Sirius nodded. "Sure, kitten. Go take the dress off."

Hermione sighed in relief. She went inside the stall and took the dress off. As she was about to put on her normal clothes Remus voice interrupted her. She heard his footsteps come closer until the stopped and she saw that he stopped in front of her stall. "What is it Remus."

"I want you to try on this dress please. This is the last one you're trying on. I think this is the one. You'll love it!"

Hermione gasped as a midnight blue dress appeared in front of her. 'It's beautiful," she gasped feeling the silky material. She smiled as she heard Remus chuckle at her awe filled voice.

"Try it on and then come out to let me and Sirius see it." He said his voice held a note of amusement at her reaction.

"Remus you aren't supposed to be in the ladies dressing room you know that right."

"Why not? I'm helping you pick out a dress."

Hermione stayed quiet and she did not answer after a minute or so she heard Remus footsteps and then she slightly was able to hear him talking to Sirius. Hermione couldn't make out what they were talking about so she sighed and started to put on the dress.

Sirius sat there and was wondering what the hell Remus and Hermione were talking about before he came in. So when Remus came out of the fitting room he asked the question he had been dying to ask. "What were you and Hermione talking about on the stairs before I came in?"

Remus rolled his eyes as if he knew Sirius was going to ask him that question. "She was about to tell me who she fancied before you came in and interrupted," Remus said calmly.

"Well from my point of view that didn't seem the case. It looked like you two were about to snog each other. The way your eyes looked so intensely at one another. I doubt you're telling me the truth, come out tell me."

"I'm telling you the truth. Wait…did seem that way?" Remus's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Sirius nodded. "It did seem that way."

"Really? Anyways I'm telling you the truth. She was going to tell me. Look, when we were going down the stairs she had this faraway, dreamy look and I asked her what was wrong. She said nothing that she was just thinking. Then I thought it was a perfect opportunity to try and get her to tell me you she fancied. So then I said if she was thinking of somebody." Remus paused.

"Please continue." Sirius beckoned.

"When she remained quiet, I can't describe the amount of jealousy and possessiveness that flared inside of me. I wanted to do some not nice things to the boy that caught her eyes." Remus said in a low voice and tried to remain calm as he explained this to Sirius. "She noticed that sudden dark change in me so I fought to suppress my real emotions so I wouldn't arise suspicion. Then I asked in a gentle tone but still blunt if she fancied somebody."

"Wow there's no beating around the bush is there Moony. You just went straight out and asked her." Sirius shook his head.

Remus blushed "Well-"Before he continued he heard someone gently clear their throat. He looked up to see who it was and he breathed in sharply. Hermione looked stunning. She stole his breath away.

Sirius also looked at Hermione his mouth slightly agape. He studied her looking at her up and down. Stunning was all he could think of that was appropriate.

The dress was long and it slightly touched the floor it had a slit from the bottom to a little below mi-thigh. When she walked people could see her beautiful leg, teasing the men. The dress hugged her curves to perfection in their eyes. The dress was sleeveless and some of her back was exposed showing off her pale soft flawless skin.

Remus and Sirius both bit their tongue. If she looks like that without any preparation to her hair or any make up on, she'll look heavenly the day of the wedding. Both men thought as they continued to stare at her wordlessly.

Hermione felt self conscious under their gazes. She felt the same thing the day she wore that red dress. What was it about their stares that made her skin feel heated and wanting them to touch her to caress her?

Sirius finally spoke. "The dress is excellent on you Hermione, beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky.

Remus did not speak fearing his voice would not come out. So he nodded fervently. He willed his voice to speak. "I told you this dress would be the one."

Hermione smiled shyly. "I know. You were right. I love it." She gave a small spin with curtsey at the end.

"Okay so that's the dress we're buying."

Hermione nodded and then left to go in the fitting room. Then one of the female workers came up to her. "Are any of those two your boyfriends? Or are both of them are your boyfriends?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her appalled. "What?"

"Come on they have to be by the way they were staring at you."

Hermione just stared at the lady.

"Lucky bitch those two are so… delicious." She purred before she left.

Hermione blinked and then entered the stall still blushing red. She got dressed in her normal clothes quickly. Remus on the other hand had heard the whole thing and was chuckling loudly. Sirius then asked him what was so funny and then Remus explained. Sirius burst in buoyant laughter. Hermione soon came out of the stall holding the dress out. Both men smiled at her charmingly offering their arms. Hermione took both arms and they walked to the cashier.

As they walked down to look at the stores Hermione stopped as she saw a small magical or spiritual looking store. She peaked inside and saw behind the window and saw a three set of rings, two male rings and one female. Then an old lady appeared behind her.

"'Ello my dear." Her voice was fragile but still held a slight misty tone. "Are you interested in anything?"

"Hermione!" Both Sirius and Remus were walking towards her.

"What are looking at Mione?" Sirius stared down at Hermione

"Look at these rings aren't they nice. Look at that one for each of us."

Sirius and Remus looked at the rings and studied then. The rings were beautiful full of intricate designs. All of then held a midnight blue jewel in the middle. Yet each one had a different moon faze at both sides of the jewel. One had the full moon, the other had the third quarter moon, and the female ring had a crescent moon.

"I want those rings,' Hermione told the old lady.

The old lady smiled and gave then a strange look. "Good choice."

"How much," Sirius said already pulling out his wallet.

"No, no have it. You don't need to pay for them." She smiled her eyes twinkling.

"No I'll pay just-"

The old lady silenced Sirius and then went in the small store and retrieved the rings. She handed the crescent ring to Hermione, the third quarter moon to Sirius and then the full moon one to Remus.

Remus blinked in shock of the irony. The old lady smiled and then winked at him. Remus felt himself stiffen but then she shook it off. She possibly wouldn't know.

As they were walking to the car, Sirius stopped and then said excitedly. "Look a muggle photo booth." He pointed excitedly. "Come let's take a picture all three of us."

Remus shook his head to hear his friend's childish behavior. "Sirius come on you've got to be joking."

Sirius shook his head and then whispered in his ear something. A small smile came on Remus face. All of the sudden Sirius pulled Hermione's hand and dragged her to the photo booth with Remus following behind her. In the photo booth Sirius was on the left Hermione in the middle and Remus to the right. They took their first three photos normally both having an arm wrapped around her. Before the fourth one shot Sirius gave Remus a sly smile. As it was about to flash both Remus and Sirius kissed Hermione on the cheek and it flashed that instant. The last one was of a blushing Hermione and two smirking Marauders. They got out of the photo booth and waiting a couple of seconds for the pictures to come out. Once they came out Sirius took one strip and Remus the other. A keepsake both said. Sirius then grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione grabbed Remus's hand and all of then smiled at each other. They walked to the car and then talked and laughed the rest of the way home.

Yes another chapter done. Review please. Feedback is always nice. See you next chapter.


	5. Special Bonding Part 2

I am so happy in how my story is going and the reviews I have gotten! Thank you all to have reviewed and to the people who have this story in their favorites list. So here is the fifth chapter to my story. I will have difficult time updating this story for this month since I have so many exams to study for, but I will update. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters J.K. Rowling does. This story is rated M.

**Heart Stealers**

**Special Bonding Part 2**

Sirius kept tossing and turning in his bed groaning. It almost sounded that he was in pain. His breathing came in shallow gasps. He looked pale and sweat was covering his forehead. One of his hands was into a fist the gem on the ring he wore turned into a deathly black color.

With a sharp gasp Sirius's awoke. He sat up trembling; he closed his eyes breathing in deeply. He got up and put on a pair of sweatpants but remained shirtless. He left the room and started to walk aimlessly around the house.

Hermione was sitting at the library. She was very agitated since she was not able to sleep do to her dreams. On the small desk in there was a small leather book or was it a journal? Hermione's curiosity made her want to read it. The small book was open and then she saw elegant writing on it.

_I walk among the living_

_Then why don't I feel alive_

_To me everything seems dark_

_Am I truly alive?_

_My pain seep deep into my core_

_Causing me to ache for life_

_To live_

_Yes I live, but I feel dead_

_In the darkness I keep lingering_

_Slowly I will fade_

_Fade and fade_

_Until my pain is gone_

_Until I truly live_

Hermione wondered who wrote this and she was going to continue reading until she heard footstep coming closer to the library. She got up from the desk and sat down near a chair and picked up a book she had left earlier on it and started to read.

Sirius sensed somebody in the library and he headed there to see who it was. He smiled when he saw it was his little kitten, Hermione. "Hermione what are you doing up so late?'

Hermione looked up at him and smiled tiredly. "I can't sleep. I should ask you the same thing." Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"I can't sleep either. Why can't you sleep, love?"

Hermione looked at him with an unfathomable expression. "It must be the summer heat or something," she said evasively. Sirius saw her run her fingers through her head nervously. "What about you why can't you sleep?"

Sirius knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything. Sirius contemplated on whether to tell her about his nightmares or not. He then thought if he wanted to gain her trust he might as well tell her. "I had a nightmare.' His voice was low. "I haven't had a good night sleep since I came out of the Veil."

Hermione got up and placed a hand on his arm. "Sirius, why haven't you told anybody about this?" Hermione only expressed concern.

"I don't want to be a bothersome for you guys." His eyes were sad.

"No you aren't. Plus you've been so helpful and you've let me, Harry, Remus, and Ginny live here in this house you've recently bought. Sirius you are a sweet person underneath that rash, carefree personality of yours."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why don't we go outside, eh? I bet the cool breeze of the night might help us sleep." He held out his hand and she took without hesitation. He let Hermione go in front of him as he followed her silently. Looking at her tenderly he intertwined their fingers. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand gently and she slightly turned her head to look at him. She gave him a small sincere smile with a warm loving expression. Sirius felt his heart flutter pleasantly at the look she had given him. He kept staring at her adoringly when she wasn't looking. Then Remus's words echoed in his head. '_You know I've never seen you so into a girl before.'_

Sirius studied the young witch in front of him wondering what captured his attention so much. Her body? That was a definite yes what man wouldn't notice this beautiful witch. Her eyes and smile? Yes those eyes that always held their attention and that smiled that lightened his day. Her mind? Her mind was incredible, yes she might not think like the girls he used to date she was far more intelligent then they were and he enjoyed that. In all Sirius loved everything Hermione had to offer; she might be different from him, but so help Merlin he loved her still. Love? Sirius smiled almost goofily as he realized this.

"Sirius isn't the night sky gorgeous," Hermione whispered. The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon shone brightly. "Tomorrow is a full moon, no?"

"Ah, yes Remus's furry side comes out tomorrow. I don't know how he actually went out he normally stays in door on the night before the full moon. Reason being because of the extreme super hearing, and smell, and he is full of hormones and wants to shag somebody," Sirius muttered the last part.

"What?"

Sirius didn't want to delve deep in this. "I thought you read about werewolves. Hermione. Shouldn't you know this?"

"I do." She responded quickly. "You just caught me off guard on the last part. Plus it only said that their hormones increased. I didn't need to know the last part." Hermione was blushing.

"Well then," Sirius started off in an upbeat tone. "Now that you know that, if you want to shag somebody and it is the night before the full moon just go to Remus and he'll gladly take you and shag you senseless." Sirius said lightly.

Hermione blushed, but then said in a low voice, but it was slightly teasing. "Oh, if you say that I might as well go check if he's up for a round or more." She turned around and was heading back inside the house.

Sirius's eyes widened in surprise at her bold actions. "Whoa there, I was just kidding kitten. Though I think he would have you if you offered yourself to him, because you are so gorgeous, but he's sleeping right now. I passed by his room and I heard him sleeping." Sirius pulled her back to him. He sat down on the swing bench he had in his back yard and pulled Hermione to him and she now sat between his legs her back against his exposed chest. He shifted and moved Hermione along their legs were now the swing bench. They stared at the sky silently Sirius still held her hand and was rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Sirius can I ask you something?" She kept looking at the sky her eyes serious.

"Hmmm… you just did." Sirius chuckled as he heard Hermione scoff and he could picture her rolling her eyes at his comment. "Sure, love, you can ask me anything."

"Are…your nightmares about…your time in Azkaban?" She bit her bottom lip and Sirius could sense her nervousness and hesitation in asking him this. "I know I shouldn't pry, you don't have to tell."

Sirius shook his head. "No it's okay." Sirius sighed. "Some are about Azkaban, but the rest aren't. You can't even comprehend how it felt in the Veil. I never felt so alone. So much emptiness, I felt dead to everything. I don't remember anything but those feelings." Sirius whispered softly. "Hermione can I ask you something?"

"I don't know can you," She teased. "And if you can ask away."

"Ha-ha, love, very funny. Alright then, why where really unable to sleep? I know you didn't tell me the truth."

"Well I normally never have nightmare, but tonight it was so strange. I felt so cold so alone. I felt like I lost everything I cared for. I felt dead." Hermione slightly trembled and a tear escaped her eye. "I never want to feel something like that. I know I will die sometime, it's the way of life, but I don't want to think about know.' Her voice slightly trembled. She wiped away he face. "Sorry about this. Gosh I feel so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic Hermione. You are just like any other person. Nobody wants to feel alone and loose people they care about its okay." Sirius whispered in her ear. He then whispered comforting words to take away the sadness. He wiped away the last tear when Hermione stopped her crying.

"Look," Hermione pointed to the sky. "It's Sirius the dog star." Hermione giggled.

Sirius chuckled at her comment. "Aah, Mione feel better know."

Hermione nodded and snuggled closer to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and inhaled her sweet aroma. They stared silently at the sky once again, but there was a calm peaceful aura around them. Hermione smiled peacefully and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted up to a deep slumber of dreams.

Sirius took a while longer to fall a sleep. He continued to stare at the stars lazily; he kissed Hermione on the top of her head, sighing. Then something caught his eyes. "A shooting star!" He looked at the shooting in awe. He closed his eyes and whispered his wish. He slowly went to sleep for once without any nightmare holding the most important witch in his arms.

_I wish for us to be together forever and in love, me, Hermione, and Remus. Together. With Harry and the Weasleys and everybody else as family._

Well sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to write this. This chapter was more serious then my other chapters. It focused on Sirius and Hermione's feelings. Next chapter Remus has his turn. Please, please, please review! Could you please review! I will totally make me happy! :)


	6. In Her Heart

Hey everybody! I had a lot of spare time today so I decided to type up this chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed! . Sorry for all the small grammar or spelling mistakes in my writing. This story is rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own one single thing J.K Rowling does. Oh, almost forgot Remus thoughts are in bold while Moony's are bold italics

**Heart Stealers**

** Her Heart**

Remus woke up startled and sweaty. What was that dream all about, Remus thought. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He then heard footsteps and Sirius's scent slightly filled his nose. He felt Sirius linger at his door, but Sirius left quietly, not coming in. Not even five minutes later he felt Hermione come out of her room. Her sweet delectable scent clouded his mind. The wolf purred in contentment at her scent. '_**Mine, she is my woman, my mate'**_. Moony was trying to compel Remus to get up and follow Hermione, to seduce and take her to his bed and make her his. Moony growled in agitation when Remus did not move. _**'Get her, make her ours!' **_**'No! I will not do this I care, respect, and adore her. I will not seduce, Hermione!' **_**'I think you missed something,**_' Moony purred amusedly. '**What?**' _**'The only reason you wouldn't do that is because you love her. You want her, yes that is undeniable, but you want her to want you on her own terms when she feel it in her heart.' **_Moony chuckled in triumph as he felt Remus's silence. Moony then rumbled. _**'Admit it you love her.' **_**'Go away.**' _**'That's an impossibility.' **_**'Then shut the hell up.'** _**'Why won't you admit it. I dare say she is a much better improvement from that other klutz you had… Tonks was it?'**_

Remus scowled slightly scowled at the name. She seemed sweet in the beginning but then she became cold and distant with him. Everything he thought was good completely fucked up. He ignored Moony and then he picked up a noise. It was Hermione and Sirius talking in the library. He was confused when he heard them going downs the stairs and going outside. He was glad his senses where very powerful right now and could hear almost everything. He got up and left his room. He noiselessly walked down the stairs. He moved a little bit closer, but did not go outside. His attention to the conversation grew more as they mentioned his name. He listened to the conversation.

"Ah, yes Remus's furry side comes out tomorrow. I don't know how he actually went out, he normally stays indoors on the night before full moon. Reason being because of the extreme super hearing and smell, he is full of hormones and want to shag somebody," He heard Sirius mutter.

Remus wanted to go out there and hit Sirius in the head. His sexual needs were not to mentioned . His anger towards Sirius changed to amusement when he heard Hermione's startled response and Sirius hesitance towards the subject. He chuckled lightly and continued hearing.

"I do." Hermione responded quickly. "You caught me off guard on the last part. Plus it only said that their hormones increased. I didn't need to know the last part."

Remus could tell that Hermione was deeply embarrassed. He could imagine her face flushed pink from embarrassment. A forbidden thought came to him. He pictured her underneath his body fully naked. Her body flushed pink from pleasure as he possessed her body. Remus could picture the look of utter lust and bliss on her eyes, her sweet groans and moans of pleasure, and his name rolling of her lips as he pound inside her body.

He shook his head to dispel the images of Hermione, but his fantasies made his groin tighten in heat.

"Oh, if you say that I might as well go check if he's up for a round her more," Hermione's voice was low and throaty, but there was a tinge of embarrassment.

Remus lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but a low growl of approval erupted from his lips. He so badly wanted her to come to him and ask him to ravish that sweet delectable body until she was weak panting and wanton. The wolf was howling in glee and prepared for what was going to come. _**'Yes, come to me my pretty witch.' **_Moony growled Remus was silently begging Hermione not too. Today was not the right day. He would hurt her be too rough on her. He sighed in relief as he saw Sirius stop Hermione.

Moony just grumbled and went away, leaving Remus to think freely and independently. He watched them adoringly, but he did not linger long as he could no longer hold off the uncomfortable feeling he had. His erection from his earlier thoughts did not seem to want to leave. He cursed silently and went to his room and closed the door. He groaned once he laid himself across the bed.

He tried to think of every un-arousing things to deflate his hardened member, but sadly it did not work. He sighed in frustration knowing that it was going to be a long night.

Next Morning

Remus woke up and took a cold shower trying to dispel the dreams he was having involving Hermione and in one dream Sirius too. After he finished he quickly dressed and went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen through the window he saw that Sirius and Hermione had fallen asleep in each others arms outside. They're going to get sick, Remus thought. He went out and stopped. He saw Sirius stir and open his eyes A look of confusion flashed, but then a look of remembrance settled on his eyes. He smiled lightly and buried his face in her hair. Remus could not help the slight pang of jealousy towards his best friend at having Hermione in his arms.

"Hermione wake," Sirius said gently, nudging her slightly. "Come on its morning. Wake up, love."

Remus saw Hermione shift and heard her let out a soft moan and sigh. He heard Sirius chuckle.

"Somebody is having a good dream." Remus rolled his eyes when he heard that comment. Typical Sirius and his perverse ways. "Get up Hermione." Sirius sighed and nudged her once again.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "What," She said sleepily looking at Sirius with drowsy caring eyes. She shifted her entire body so now they were fully face to face. Hermione had a small smile on her lips that showed tenderness and happiness. "Good Morning!"

Sirius smiled adoringly. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Morning, love. How did you wake up?"

"Good."

Remus watched the pair interact with a curious glimmer. What had happened last night after he left? Was their plan working? He watched attentively as the two did not notice him. The looks they were giving each other showed that their attraction for one another was undeniable.

"How about you did you sleep well? No nightmares?" Hermione looked at Sirius leaning into his hands.

Remus saw Sirius breath in sharply and then he relaxed. "No, I had the best sleep last night." Unconsciously Sirius was leaning closer and closer to Hermione. His eyes looked deeply into hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and got up; she tripped on her on feet she grabbed on to Sirius, but pulled him down with her. "I'm so sorry, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled. "It's okay kitten. I want to tell you something, Hermione." He looked at her, brushing a couple of locks of hair out of her face. Hermione just gave him a look that urged him to continue. "Hermione thank you for last night and hearing me out. Thank you for making me feel loved and not a bothersome person."

"Sirius there are a lot of people that love you and care for you deeply. You should know that." Sirius was about to say something, but she stopped him by placing her finger tips to his lips. Sirius's lips felt soft under her touch. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Hermione," Sirius whispered. He took her hands off from his lips and interlaced their fingers together. He leaned closer. Hermione tilted her head towards him. Slowly their lips met in a sweet kiss. Sirius closed his eyes relishing the feeling as their lips connected. Sirius felt Hermione sigh and Sirius deepened the kiss. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sirius ran his tongue on her bottom lip. Hermione gasped in surprise and Sirius took advantage.

Remus watched the pair closely. He couldn't help, but feel amused and he was enjoying watching this. The chemistry and obvious affection for one another was unmistakable; the sexual need for one another was easily seen with just this one kiss they were sharing. One part on Remus felt jealous, but a big part of him desired to join those two and had his things to the mix. Yet he knew he couldn't… for now though. He needed to know if Hermione felt anything toward him. Moony stirred '_**She does, don't worry she does.' **_Moony had been more opinionated this morning since it was full moon. **'How the hell do you know?'**

Remus could swear Moony was rolling his eyes at him. Remus was getting agitated when Moony didn't respond. **'Tell me!'** Remus could tell that his wolf was just looking on amusedly and scoffed at Remus for being so dense. _**'It is so plain to see that she fancies you. Did you not see how she looked at you yesterday when you two where talking on the stairs.'**_ Remus thought back from yesterday's vent and remembered that moment when it was just between him and Hermione. He then remembered how they stared into each others eyes. Those wide brown eyes looking at him with trust and them…desire! _**'Finally you got it.' **_Moony rumbled.

Remus smiled and then looked at the two and saw that they were staring at each other lovingly. He silently left them and headed towards the kitchen. An owl soon came swooping in and it handed him the Daily Prophet. Remus stroked the owl's head affectionately before paying the little bird. He opened the paper and started to read. There was almost never any real drastic news going about since the destruction of Lord Voldemort .

A couple of minutes later Hermione came in the kitchen still were the same pajama from last night. Remus took in her attire; he attire was not expository but it did hug her curves enticingly. _**"Delicious woman. I highly approve of her.' **_Remus sneered. **'I don't need your approval of who I like.'** _**'Yes you do I will not put my self to touch somebody I know is not fit for us. One time was enough. This one though is… perfect.'**_ '**You have a lot to say don't you.' **Moony just cackled. _**'Today is the only day I can actually do this since it is when I'm most strongest.'**_

Remus shut Moony out of his head and looked at the young little witch in front of him. "Good morning Hermione." He did something he never did before he kissed her on her cheek and smiled brightly.

Hermione blushed at this and gave Remus a light hug wondering what caused his good mood knowing how much he detested this day. "G-g-good morning, Remus," she stuttered. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine just a little agitated, but I'm good." It wasn't the complete truth. His body felt achy and weird, but he didn't go into details. "How about you how did you wake up this morning." Remus hid his smirk and tried hard not to laugh.

Hermione had a pleasant smile on her face and her eyes were warm. She looked at him and softly said. "Fine I woke up perfectly fine this morning."

No doubt about that, Remus thought. He simply just nodded and kept his expression neutral. "Well that's good, no?"

Hermione just nodded her head absent-mindedly. She started to get ingredients out and then asked. "What would you like to eat for breakfast today, Remus?"

Remus shrugged. "What ever is fine with me, Hermione. You are a great cook."

"Thanks. Hey are you allergic to anything, like nuts or anything like that?" Hermione suddenly asked as she took out things from the refrigerator.

"No why? Sirius isn't allergic to anything else either. Why do you want to know?"

"I am making banana nut muffins."

Remus chuckled. "I would bake three dozen muffins. Sirius has an odd love for muffins. He probably won't eat anything else, but muffins." Remus got up from his chair and went to make himself some coffee. "What would you like to drink, Hermione?"

"A fresh glass of orange juice. I'm not the biggest coffee lover. I only want coffee if I am really tired or I have to teach a bunch of students and I barely managed to sleep." Hermione remembered her first year teaching Transfiguration.

Remus chuckled at that. While he waited for the coffee to brew he went to the refrigerator and got a couple of oranges out. He got out a knife and started to cut them in half. " Any plans for today?"

"No not really. Ginny is doing something with Luna and Harry is busy at his work, and so is Ron. So I'm stuck here again with nothing to do, but read books. I don't mind anyways I like spending time sitting around reading a book."

"Hey what about our company. Well mostly Sirius's company you won't see me that much today."

"Ah, yes it's full moon. Oh, by the way I will give you your Wolfsbane later on like around noon or so is that good?" Hermione looked up at Remus and watched him make the orange juice.

"No that is okay as long as I get it on time. I don't want anything to go wrong." Remus squeezed the orange.

As they continued doing their task they talked idly to one another; a giggle or chuckle was heard if either one of them made a joke. Remus could sense that Sirius was coming closer as his scent wafted in.

Sirius was humming gently as he made his way to the kitchen. He inhaled deeply and his stomach rumbled in hunger. Muffins… smells so good, Sirius thought, It's been a long time since I had a good muffin. Sirius entered to kitchen to once again come in on Remus and Hermione talking to each other. Sirius saw how natural they acted with one another, almost like a married couple. They spoke softly, and gently to each other. It seemed like nothing was bothering them. They acted so loving and adoringly to one another that Sirius had to shake his head and smile. It seems they were both getting to Hermione and she isn't even noticing it.

Sirius remembered the kiss from this morning and unconsciously touched his lips. He could still feel her soft lips against his.

"Good morning Sirius," Remus said without turning around. Sirius could tell there was a hint of amusement in his tone. "It seems you woke up feeling quite dandy." Yes, it definitely held a bit of amusement, now.

Damn that wolf he knows almost everything! Sirius just stared at Remus through narrow eyes. Remus must've sensed that and turned to look at Sirius with innocent wide eyes expression. Sirius just scoffed. Then a small smirk flashed across Remus's face with a look that said 'I know what happened.' Sneaky wolf how the hell did he manage to catch that, Sirius thought. "Morning, Remus. Yes I feel excellent. I had a pleasant awakening." Sirius then noticed that Hermione slightly blushed, while Remus held back a snigger.

"Sirius can you check to see if the muffins are ready?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"What kind of muffins did you make."

"Banana nut muffins."

"Yum I haven't had a good muffin in a long time."

Remus then chuckled. "Like I told you Hermione Sirius would probably stuff his face with muffins." Remus shot Sirius a small grin before helping Hermione make waffles.

Sirius just glared at Remus and then sat down on the table after he finished checking the muffins. Still need more time. Need any help with that?" He looked up at Remus and Hermione cooking.

"Nope," Hermione said and she placed a nice stack of waffles in front of Sirius.

Sirius inhaled deeply and was about to grab one until Remus slapped his hands away. "Ow!" Sirius kissed his hand. "That hurt," he complained teasingly.

"Wait until everybody is sitting, Sirius. Have some manners." Remus scolded.

"Yes, listen to Remus, Sirius be a good boy and sit." Hermione smiled.

Sirius pouted and made puppy eyes at them. "Just one please."

"No!" Both Hermione and Remus said. "Go check on the muffins again," Hermione said ten minutes later as she set the plates and Remus placed the drinks on the table. "They've got to be ready by now."

"Alright," Sirius got up and went to the oven. He saw the muffins were ready and he took them out. "Hmmm… Smells good." He waited a couple of minutes for them to cool down and then he took them out and placed the muffins on a plate. When he got to the table two muffins were already missing from the platter.

"Sirius," Hermione looked at him frowning. "You couldn't wait could you?"

Sirius swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sorry for this, by the way they are really delicious."

Remus laughed. "I told you so. Sirius has a weird love for muffins. I also told you not to let him check on the muffins." Remus took a waffle and placed it on his plate. He watched Hermione stab her fork on her morning fruit salad. He vision was quickly turned to her lips and she slowly licked her lips and brought a piece of strawberry to her mouth. He then felt Sirius nudge him. Remus looked up at Sirius curiously. "What?"

"Hmph… naughty wolf. Don't stare. It is very rude to stare at people no matter how sexy they are." Sirius whispered at Remus with a smirk on his lips.

"So… well does that mean you're the only one who can stare blatantly; so that means your were terribly rude to her this morning. Staring at her like she was a very-"

"Shut up, Remus," Sirius whispered. Hermione was too immersed reading a novel she had in her hands, that she did not pay attention to what they were saying. "I'll talk to you about it later about that. Hey what is Hermione doing today?"

"Hermione what?" Hermione looked up from her novel. And picked up her glass of orange juice to take a sip.

"Oh, I was just wanting to know what was on your agenda for today?" Sirius finished the last of his waffle and he took another muffin. "Anything good?"

"No not really. Just reading. I'll probably will talk or if not visit Ginny, today. You?"

"I going to the Weasley's joke shop they Want me to help them on their latest inventions. Those two are diabolical. I love it!" Sirius said as he started to remember his years at Hogwarts. "Anyways I have to meet them in an hour or so."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Well then have fun with that." Hermione picked up her book and started to read.

Sirius looked at the book curiously. "What are you reading Hermione. I normally see you reading something educational, but your reading a fictional book right now aren't you."

"Yeah, it's fictional."

"What's the name of it?"

"Shiver by Maggie Steifvater. I like the book so far."

"Is it a romance novel?"

"Yes, but it is basically not an adult romance novel, it's more for a young adult audience." Hermione explained to them.

"So no graphic scenes, no sex." Sirius smiled.

"Well they did have sex…, but it wasn't graphic."

"Really?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow smirking. "Tell me about it."

"The story is told in two points of view, the leading female character Grace and the leading male character Sam. So it starts off that when she was younger Grace was attacked my wolves, but she was saved by one and all she could remember was the eyes of the wolf that were a yellowish golden tone. So each winter she sees her wolf. Each winter her wolf comes out of the forest and looks at her from her back yard. The wolf though is not an actual hundred percent wolf he's a werewolf. See in this book you turn wolf when it is cold temperatures and when its warm you change back to human."

Remus stared at Hermione and paid close attention to what she was saying. These werewolves were nothing like the real ones similar but not exact. Sirius was also paying attention to what Hermione was saying.

"Okay see when it is warm hot weather your in human form. So the name of the werewolf is Sam. Well Sam has always watched Grace even when he was human, you could say it was love at first site you could say with them. Okay so its fall and Sam is already in wolf form, but he accidentally gets shot and so somehow he turns back to his human for and Grace finds him and she knows what he is."

Sirius then looked at the clock on the wall and sighs. "As much as this summary got my attention I must be getting going." Sirius got up and placed his plate and mug in the sink. "Bye all I'll be back soon." Sirius placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead and waved at Remus.

"Bye Sirius," Hermione said

"Good bye Pads, oh, and don't forget the wee have to have a little chat."

"Oh, I'll remember."

Hours later

Hermione filled the vial with the Wolfsbane potion and the went looking for Remus. She first went to look for him in his room. She knocked softly on his door, but nobody answered. She opened the door and the room was empty so then she headed down to the library. She smiled when she found him sitting a chair in the corner reading a book.

"Hey Remus," she said softly to get his attention. "I have the Wolfsbane potion for you." Hermione held out the vial at him.

Remus looked at and smiled at Hermione. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Hermione blinked at the name and looked thoughtful and she also blushed. She handed him the vial and took a peek at what Remus was reading. "Shakespeare?"

Remus nodded. "I like his writing. He was a very advanced writer for his time."

Hermione nodded. "He was a great writer. What is one of your favorite quotes."

"I have many I'll tell the one I remember the most. Doubt that the stars are fire doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love." Remus whispered in Hermione's ear

Hermione blushed and couldn't think properly, but managed to say. "That was from Hamlet, right?"

"Yes it. What is you favorite quote."

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore winged Cupid painted blind." Hermione said with a low husky voice as she stared deeply into Remus's amber eyes.

"We are just a pair of lovers aren't we Hermione, look at what the quotes with picked. Hermione…" Her name came out like a purr.

Hermione's heart started to flutter. Why was she feeling this pull towards him. Those eyes that pulled her to him and his mind oh how she loved him intellectual mind. Remus started to lean closer to Hermione. Remus then whispered. "This bud of love by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."

Hermione eyes fluttered closed and her breath quickened. She leaned closer to Remus.

Remus cupped her face and kissed her tenderly pouring all he felt into the kiss

Yay! Another chapter finished. Yes! I hope you liked it. Review please! I really want to know you opinion to my story.


	7. Confusion and the Revelation

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying the story far. Oh check out my new story called My Perfect Mishap it's a Remus/Hermione fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. This story is rated M.

**Heart Stealers**

**7. Confusion and the Revelation**

Hermione closed her eyes returning the kiss with fervor. Her heart was beating erratically. She felt something strange as if she were leaving her own body and that she was floating off to some place that was amazingly foreign and wonderful. She felt whole

Remus felt complete. He never felt anything like this and he welcomed it with open arms. Remus deepened the kiss pulling Hermione closer to her body. The feeling of her body pressed against him was indescribable. The only thing he could say that it only fueled the passion and desire and all he wanted to do was take her and ravish her there in the library surrounded by all the books she so dearly loved. Their hands intertwined and their rings stared to glow. The gems started to change color from their midnight blue color to a dazzling ruby red. A soft glow of light surrounded them.

Hermione soon felt an echo in her mind. 'She's so beautiful. I would do anything to make her happy.' It sounded like Remus's voice. Hermione gasped in her mind.

Remus separated looking startled that he read her mind and that she read his. What was that? He traced her soft lips with his index finger watching her expression curiously. Her gaze was blank, but looked slightly flustered.

Hermione soon went over in her mind to what just happened and was shocked and scared at what she had done. How could she have done that? She kissed Sirius this morning! How could she betray him like that; Hermione was confused she had so many feelings for both that she didn't know what do, and she didn't like not knowing what to do.

He stood there watching her, seeing her internal battle and wondered what she was thinking; suddenly he remembered something and he sighed. He forgot about Sirius kissing Hermione this morning and that Hermione did not know their intentions with her. Remus watched warily waiting for her reaction. He then was afraid when he saw tears start to come to her eyes. Remus knew she hated herself for this. "Hermione," Remus said gently.

She breathed in deeply and was thoroughly confused. She looked at Remus and said in a small voice. "Excuse me, I'm-I'm" Hermione did not finish and left the room swiftly.

Sighing Remus sat back down understanding the poor witch's confusion. They had to tell her about their intentions about her; how both of them wanted to be with her and that she did not have to choose. Yet he could not stop replaying what just happened moments ago. Her sweet soft lips pressed against his; he swore he never tasted such a more luscious mouth. The feeling of her body pressed against his made him feel alive and full of heat and desire. He closed his eyes and thought of his witch.

Hermione was in her room pacing up and down. She wanted to scream out loud because she didn't know what the bloody hell to do for once in her life. She knew she loved Sirius; hell she'd been in love with him ever since the first day she moved in to his home and yesterday made her love him even more. He showed her his vulnerable side and he trusted her. Now though Remus came into play; dear Merlin this man was intoxicating to her. She always cared and respected Remus, but now she has been growing affection for him or how she hesitantly admitted falling in love with him as well. She cursed herself for getting into such a situation. She never thought that she would fall in love with two men. Hermione felt awful she doesn't want to play around with their emotions and she certainly did not want to choose between them. Yes, Hermione Granger was in deep shit.

She walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of parchment and started to write to Ginny. She got her owl out of her cage and placed the note on the small young owl. Hermione gave it specific instruction to only give it to Ginny and nobody else. Ten minutes later her owl, Nibbles came back with Ginny's reply.

_Hermione,_

_From what I've read I'm practically speechless… not. Hermione I was not joking with you the other day about the both of them. I knew you loved Remus, even though you didn't bloody notice it. That was one of the reasons why I thought of him first when I tried to guess who you fancied. Yet, you told me it was Sirius. Then that got me thinking if it was possible to love two people. Hey, it's the wizarding world anything is possible. I bet they won't mind sharing. Come over so we can talk about this. I bet you need some girl advice and Luna is here with me. _

_ Ginny_

_p.s. I'm at Luna's place._

After receiving the letter Hermione made a quick note and left stuck on the refrigerator with a magnet. She then went to the fireplace and took out some floo powder and stepped in and said Luna's address. She soon touched the ground in a sudden thud. She straightened up and brushed off the soot that was on her robes. Soon she was embraced by both Luna and Ginny.

"Hello, Hermione it's good to see you," Luna said dreamily a small twinkle in her eyes.

"It's good to see you, too Luna. Hey Ginny!" Hermione smiled and sat down on the sofa when Luna motioned her to sit.

"So..." Ginny began sitting next to Hermione on her right while Luna sat on Hermione's left. "You're in love with two men and two very hot men I might add."

"Who are you in love with, Hermione?"

"Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," Hermione mumbled. She sat there looking at the floor feeling the heat flood to her cheeks. Hermione was silent until she heard Luna give out a satisfied sigh.

"Those two are the reincarnation of sex gods." Luna became once again dreamy and a dazed look came across her face. "You have good taste in men, Hermione. How will you ever choose between those two…?" Luna trailed off with a blush.

"I bet she doesn't have to choose," Ginny said with a grin. She stifled a giggle at both girls confused look. "Did you see the look Sirius had when you said you need more than one man to be satisfied? He looked like Christmas came early and that Santa had come through with his wish." Ginny smirked at the wide eyed expression of Hermione and Luna's raised eye brow looking at Hermione curiously.

"How can you be so sure, Ginny?" She looked at Ginny through narrow eyes, shaking her head as though about it.

Ginny smiled widely. "Oh, I know for sure he wouldn't mind." Ginny crossed her arms and looked defiantly at her best friend. "I think Remus wouldn't mind either. Look Hermione I know those two would never force you to decide which one of them you want and I know that their friendship will never break if they both love you. Hermione those two are perfect for you."

"I agree with Ginny," Luna said quietly. "See, Sirius and Remus are like this." She crossed her fingers tightly. "Yet, I want to now would you be willing to be shared. Would you want more than one lover? It's not only up to them if their willing it's up to you too. Think about that, Hermione." Luna then took her copy of the Quibbler and started to read with a glazed distant look to her.

Hermione sat there pondering. While Ginny looked at Luna in surprise, normally Luna was quiet only commenting about what she read in the Quibbler.

Speaking of those two…

Sirius came whistling into his home and went up to look for Remus and Hermione. He went to check up on Hermione first, but he then saw that she was nowhere to be found. He then found Remus in the library sitting reading a Shakespeare book, Hamlet to be exact. "Hey, Moony have you've seen Hermione?"

"No, she went over to Luna's, Ginny is there too." Remus handed him a small note.

Sirius and Remus

Don't worry about me loves. I went to Luna's since Ginny is there and told to come over. I promise I won't stay out late. I'll be back by dinner.

Hermione

"She called us loves," Sirius gushed while Remus just looked at him with an amused expression. "What? It's a huge think Moony. She is starting to take a liking towards us. I bet you saw that this morning, huh?"

Remus blushed. "Well something else tipped me off." Remus continued to read not meeting Sirius gaze.

He stared at him through curious eyes inviting him to continue with this statement. "What else tipped you off? Tell me, Remus, I want to know." Remus mumbled lowly and incoherently and Sirius did not catch anything of what was just said. "Can you repeat that again please I didn't catch that?"

"I-I kissed…Hermione… to-today." Remus managed to get out.

Sirius's eyes widened and a big smiled was on his face. "Really you kissed our little kitten. Right she has the most sensuous mouth? God, she's perfect." Sirius continued to babble on until Remus interrupted him.

"Sirius we have to tell her about our intention with her. After I kissed her she had this look of confusion and was upset. Actually for a complete second or so she had a horrified expression on her face. Sirius I think she thought that she had betrayed you. You know Hermione is a respectable witch and that she would never betray someone. Sirius we have to tell how we both want her."

"Yes, you're right we have to tell her." He turned to look at Remus and noticed something. "Remus what happened to your ring? The jewel it's not midnight blue,

anymore its ruby red." Sirius pointed at Remus finger

"What are you talking about, this morning it was midnight blue." Remus looked at his finger and was shocked to see that Sirius wasn't lying. "What the hell? This ring must have some magical ancestry because no muggle ring would do this. Do you think that old lady knew?" Remus thought deeply and then made the conclusion that that the old woman was indeed a witch. "Pads, she knew I was a werewolf. She winked at me when she gave me the full moon ring."

"Are you sure she wasn't hitting on you," Sirius tried to joke but immediately shut up under Remus's serious gaze. 'Okay we'll look into this soon, Remus alright." Sirius stared at his ring that was still midnight blue. He then examined the Remus's ring.

Remus took off his ring and handed to Sirius and Sirius then started to compare both rings. "Hey, Remus when did you get this ring engraved with runes, eh?"

"Pads I just got it and I haven't left the house. I haven't engraved anything. You must be seeing things."

"No I'm not; I am not an expert in runes but I thing it's the words desire and danger. Oh, well look mine also has runes in it. Mine has the words confidence and trust. I wonder how they managed to engrave these words. I wonder if Hermione's has anything written in it."

"We seriously need to check this out. We have to go and ask that old woman about this. Who knows these things may be cursed?' Remus looked at his ring one more time before putting it back on.

Sirius nodded his head and a huge smile erupted on his face. "Mione's home," Sirius said enthusiastically. He smiled sheepishly at Remus's amused and curious expression. "I sensed her here remember I have a good sense of smell, not as well as yours, but still. Come on lets greet our little witch eh?"

"Seriously I've never seen you this happy since a while. I've notice you've been more reserved and moody since you came back from the veil, until now that is."

"It's her; there is something about her that makes me happy."

Hermione was caught up in all her thoughts that she didn't here when Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen; she was absentmindedly dicing the carrots when the guys caught her attention when they hugged her. "Hey you guys, be careful I have a knife in my hands." She looked nervously between the two men and then she relaxed when she saw no strain between them.

Sirius and Remus could feel the tension in Hermione and they wanted to clear her mind and ease her into the idea about the both of them wanting to be with her at the same time.

"Hermione," Remus whispered in her ear nipping at the lobe. He smirked when he felt Hermione shiver. "We both have to tell you something." He was now kissing his way down to her neck.

"Yes," Sirius nuzzled her face with his lips. He felt the blush creep up her face and he saw that she was breathing in quickly. "Hermione…"

"We both want you." Both said while they touched her sensuously, placing small kisses on her skin.

Yes another chapter is done! Review please! I would really like some reviews please.


	8. Truths

I am sorry for not updating sooner. I suck at it, but all this time has been terribly awry. Hectic I should say, but oh well can't change anything that has happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Heart Stealers

What? That was the only thing Hermione could coherently think up at this moment, as the two wizards licked and nipped her skin, both taking turns to her lips once thoroughly and passionately. Sirius was passionate and demanding; while Remus was sweet but you can tell he was very dominant and slightly aggressive. Soon Ginny's words came up to her mind. _'I bet she doesn't have to choose.' _Relief filled Hermione when they both said that they wanted her and yet she could not help the slight anger that welled up inside of her. Here she was worried and nervous about what would happen if they made her choose between them, the angst was killing her. Why hadn't they told her what they where trying to do? Her anger for their secrecy did not last as things grew more heated between the three. Sirius who was in front started to slip his hands underneath her shirt and the glided up to cup her covered breast. Remus was feeling her bum and running his hands up and down her thighs. Hermione was growing more aroused by the second. She gasped when she felt Remus's warm hand on her center.

Hermione's gasp made the two wizards snap out of their lustful trance. Remus was the first to step back. He ran his fingers through his hair. Sirius groaned lightly as he disentangled himself from Hermione.

She blinked slowly and looked at both wizards with lust filled eyes. Sirius bit back a moan at her gaze; Remus's member twitched at her dark lustful gaze. The wolf in Remus was panting and howling wanting to get out.

Remus took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I think we should talk more about this before we get too carried away." He looked at Sirius and shook his head. "Sirius, control your hormones will you. Stop stripping Hermione down with your eyes will you."

Sirius licked his lips; his face turned a light pink and he gave Remus a scathing glare.

The werewolf just smiled pleasantly. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was in control of her feelings and was now calm and expecting. Her eyes shone with curiosity and urgency, but you can the tinge of anger in her brown eyes . She terribly wanted to know what they where going to do with her, what their intentions with her where.

"Let's help Hermione with the cooking," Sirius took the knife from Hermione hand. He started to cut the vegetables diligently. "Kitten take a deep breath, please, I know this is a lot to take in. Plus I know you have a million different questions." He continued to cut eagerly awaiting what Hermione had to say.

Remus nodded at what Sirius had said and picked up the chicken and started to marinade it with different ingredients. He sighed as the long silence continued, it was defeaning. "Hermione, love, please say something, will you." He could see the spark of irritation and anger in her eyes. He expected her to start yelling, but to his surprise she remained silent.

Sirius stopped cutting. "Fine kitten, be silent. It's a miracle that you have remained silent all this time, but you have to talk to us. You have to. Hermione, can't you believe that we willingly want to share you. That we both want you, or is it something else? Is it that you do not like the idea of being shared?" Sirius stared at Hermione a frown marring his handsome face.

Hermione turned sharply to look at him. "Fine, but what do you want me to say? Right now I can't believe this, this is so surreal. I should be elated really because all day I've been worried and upset about having to end up choosing between you two and I bloody didn't want that to happen. I did not want to lose neither one of you. You two are important to me. Now though I'm angry that both of you did not tell what your intentions where earlier. I don't like to be messed around with."

Remus lifted his clean hand and placed it gently on Hermione's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. He leaned down and whispered gently in her ear. "Love," He started it off. "I know you must be mad at us, but we never intended to make you worry or upset you in any way. We just wanted to know if you liked us. Though, I have to mention that this was not my plan, I never wanted to woo you separately, but you know how Sirius is," He muttered and grinned when he heard Hermione suppress a giggle, but saw her smile. Remus chuckled when he heard Sirius grumble. 'Oi, I heard that!' "You now have two handsome wizards at your disposal and you can do anything to us, and I mean everything," Remus purred in her seductively.

Hermione shivered. "Remus," she admonished. "Don't do that."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Mione, so you don't mind about being with the both of us? Cause you know I took what you said that night seriously," he smirked. "I'm sure me and old Moony here will be able to satisfy you completely." Sirius looked at Hermione wantonly winking at her.

"Sirius what did I say about those hormones, control yourself." Remus chuckled going back to his task

"Looks who talking," Sirius retorted lightly. "Was it not you not a minute ago whispering perverse words in her ears. Defiling the innocence of our witch." Sirius said in mock horror.

Remus scoffed. "I do not defile people in perverse ways, Sirius that is your job." Remus finished with the chicken and started to cook it. A sizzling noise started to fill the kitchen. The nearness of Hermione was distracting Remus and his mind wander. _**'Perfect witch, what a most enticing smell.**_' Moony growled. _'Are you sure it's not the chicken,'_ Remus joked. _**'You do not amuse me with your pathetic attempt in humor. I know her scent she is our mate. We are meant to be.'**_ _'Mate? How can that be, we haven't slept with her?'_ Moony rolled his eyes at Remus and he growled impatiently. _**'I don't need to sleep with her to find out that she is our mate. Just by her scent I can tell because there is no other scent that drives me as wild and-'**_'_Stop your perverse thought!'_

"Remus?" Hermione's sweet voice filled his head. "Oh, Remus do you feel ill? Come sit down," Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry Hermione," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "He's talking to Moony. It always happens during full moon because it is when he is most strong.' Sirius explained the vacant look on Remus's face. "It seems that they are arguing over something."

Hermione lightly shook Remus, and she gasped at the intensity of his eyes, but they where not his normal light brown, amber eyes, now they were of a gold tone. "What is it mate?" This was not Remus's voice. This voice was a much deeper tone, husky, and it was seductively feral. A shiver ran through her spine, but it was not of fear. "W-w-what?" Hermione stuttered.

"That's Moony, Hermione," Sirius said in a loud whisper pointing at Remus. "Don't worry he won't hurt you…unless you provoke him."

"Moony," Hermione squeaked and then looked at Remus with wide eyes. She relaxed when she saw that Moony was looking at her tenderly. Hermione moved closer towards Moony and placed one hand on his cheek. Moony leaned into her touch.

Moony purred when Hermione was stroking his cheek with her thumb. Her sweet smell filled his nostrils. "Beautiful mate, you are perfect for me," he growled softly moving his face so his lips where pressing on. "You where always mine since the first time I smelled your scent many years ago, but the human would correspond saying you were too young." His hot breath against her skin made her shiver. "Please don't be afraid of me mate. I would never hurt you, never." He looked into Hermione's eyes and he found out it was not fear that caused her to shiver, but it was desire. He inhaled deeply her scent.

Hermione felt herself become more aroused when she saw his gaze become lustful and wanton. "Moo-" Hermione did not finish when his lips met hers in a brutal passionate kiss. His fingers where now wrqpped in her wavy tresses pulling her face closer to his. Hermione moaned as the kiss deepened.

The kiss stopped abruptly and there was a strangled. "Stop." Remus was breathing deeply. "I'm sorry, I must go." He abruptly left the kitchen and quickly going upstairs.

Hermione looked surprised and then hurriedly went to paying attention to the chicken before it burned. "What was all that about," Hermione asked Sirius breathless gazing at Sirius with a confused expression.

Sirius was just as confused as Hermione. He shrugged at her and shook his head. "Mate," he whispered. He continued to stare at Hermione trying to figure out what the hell all this was about. "But mates for werewolves are rare to find. The last true mate ever found for a werewolf was 99 years ago." He mused aloud.

"Yes I know Sirius, but it can be true." Hermione smiled pleasantly. "Well aren't we knowledgeable about werewolves. Congratulations, you have now proved to me that you have brains for something besides wooing women." Hermione smiled giggling softly.

Sirius gave a mock offended look. "My dear, you wound me so."

'Mate.' Hermione thought. 'Incredible, is it possible that I am his true mate?'

2 weeks later.

Remus fiddled with the ring with his calloused fingers he then studied Sirius's ring. It was red like his now. He felt energy coming from it. "What is this?"

"We have to go find that old lady who sold it to us," Sirius said. "Let's go now since Hermione's not home and we have nothing else to really."

Remus nodded in agreement. Both men left the house after they finished getting ready. They walked down the sidewalk looking at each store to find the store from last time, but they could not find it.

"How is that possible!" Sirius ran his fingers through his dark tresses. "The store was here I know; please tell me I didn't dream that."

"No, you weren't dreaming. It was here, but the hell happened to it."

"Are you looking for me?" The misty voice was unmistakable.

Well how was this chapter? Please forgive me for not updating sooner. Please review! It will make me feel so much better.


	9. Chosen

Hey everybody! I'm back! Thank you who have reviewed my story. I'm sorry for slow updates, but I had lost my artistic mind for a while and was stuck on what to right. Anyways since that little problem is over I have many ideas up in my head right now. Hehe. Disclaimer: Never ever, ever will I own anything related to Harry Potter. Now let's see what are our sexy men are up to…

**Heart Stealers**

**9. Chosen**

Sirius and Remus quickly turned around and looked at the person that just spoke. The old lady from the other day stood before them. She looked at them with those dark brown eyes kindly.

"Please come in to my store," she motioned to her left. The same store stood there with all its strange contents inside.

Sirius stared at the store with big wide eyes. A whispered 'holy shit' was heard from his mouth. Remus, too, stared at the store in shock and rubbed his eyes to check if he was not hallucinating the whole thing. He whispered. "I need to get my eyes checked." Both of them shook their heads and then thought that why this was so shocking since they had seen weirder things in the wizarding world.

The old woman chuckled at them. "Come now. I know why you are here and I will explain everything once we are here, okay?" She slowly started to walk inside the store with Remus and Sirius quietly following her.

Sirius looked at Remus and mouthed 'She must be a witch.' Remus snorted and rolled his eyes when Sirius pointed out the obvious. Sirius smiled angelically and looked around the store in innocent curiosity. There countless of strange objects in the room, and all of them piqued Sirius's interest.

"If you guys haven't figured out, yes I am a witch, but that doesn't matter right now. What you two want to know about is the set of rings I gave you, no?" She pulled out her wand and levitated a small round table and three chairs. "Please sit," She took her seat and looked at both of the men expectantly. Both stayed silent, but the old witch smiled attentively. "Please ask anything, I will answer all your questions." She then looked at their rings and smiled when she saw them now the color red. "My, my, you three must really love each other if it changed color already."

Remus finally spoke. "What are these rings? They don't have any dark magic or anything of that sort?"

"No, no dark magic. This magic is pure. Well let's start with how these rings came to be. There where four rings three male and one female. A wizard created these rings many years ago. He and his two best friends fell in love with the same witch, but of course neither wanted to follow their hearts without hurting one another, so they then decided that they would all have her. Back then, though, more than one lover was found a crime and quiet degrading in the world at that time, now it's accepted a little bit, but not too much. There are marriage ceremonies for triads and more in the wizarding world. My aren't I getting off topic, alright as they started their conquest for their heart one of them, his name was Reynard, became very possessive and selfish and only wanted her for his own. He tried everything to try and ruin his two friends' chance to getting to her heart."

"What a bastard!" Sirius scowled. "I would never throw away friendship for a witch, no matter how lovely she is, betrayal is a huge no in my book." Sirius shook his head and he looked quiet serious about this.

Remus smiled and chuckled. "Good to know Sirius. I wouldn't do that either. How could you betray your two best friends in such way? Yet when someone's in love they really don't look at the consequences. Love blinds people. Anyways," Remus turned to look at the old witch. "Why did he create those rings? What about the witch, how did she feel about them?"

"The wizard who created those rings was named Ignatius. He first only made those rings for him and his two friends. Those rings helped them find one another and it also showed what they where feeling, but that changed when he made the fourth ring for the witch. They could still find one another when need be, but now those rings connected them in their dreams and thoughts. The also showed at what stage they are in their relationship with her. The color of the gem starts off white for innocence meaning she really didn't see you as a lover only a friend or brother per say."

"Wait, when we got the rings they where blue." Sirius looked at the witch a frown marring his face.

"Yes I know. It surprised when I was placed the rings on the shelf that it changed color instantly, but soon I saw the young maiden you two where with looking at the rings in interest. It seems the rings knew that they where meant to be used by the three of you." She smiled at them warmly showing a set of pearly white teeth, her face looked younger when she smiled. "It also showed that you three already had a strong connection to one another. Blue stands for faith and loyalty. I see they have changed color yet again, red it seems. Well now you know that the young maiden loves you both for red stands for love and passion. The next and final color change will happen when you three consummate the relationship and it will become a red orange color meaning desire, sexual passion."

"Love the sound of that color," Sirius muttered letting out a small chuckle. Remus gave a dramatic roll of his eyes and shook his head slowly. "You don't change do you, Padfoot? Come on can't you keep your thoughts to an appropriate level?" Sirius smirked at Remus. "Of course I can, but I just don't want to."

The old witch watched with amusement at both men running her frail fingers through her thick grey tresses. "Let me continue with the story since it seems I always get off topic here. Hmmm… where was I? Oh, yes the maiden named Guinevere fell in love with the three. Each one had things that made up for what the other didn't have, but oh, how she tried to stop these feelings. How she wished that all three men would just become one person so that she love with all her heart. Then one day she saw Reynard try to hurt Ignatius when he was coming to see her and give her the ring he made for her. Gwinn could not believe this, and she felt hurt that he'd do such a thing, but not only, that she feared him. Guinevere exposed Reynard and his treachery towards his friends. Of course Ignatius was wary of what she said, but then one day he chose to follow him and found Reynard slipping a potion in Lyall's drink. Lyall had just come back from Guinevere and told how much he has progressed with her and he whispered lowly that they both shared a kiss under a blossom tree; he was planning on going later in the afternoon to give her a gift. Reynard slipped a sleeping potion in Lyall's drink, but soon Ignatius stopped Lyall from drinking it and then looked at Reynard and said 'You are not a friend of ours no longer, you have betrayed us in many ways and I have just figured it all out thanks to our lady Gwinn. I wish to never see your face. You have broken our trust and loyalty. Leave now before I do something I will regret.' After that Reynard left the house in a fury and swore he would get revenge on Guinevere. He swore that if he could not have her just for him only then he might as well kill her."

"Kill her?" Sirius eyes were opened wide in shock. "Has he gone completely out of his mind? It's ridiculous; it wasn't her fault that he was a complete arse. Merlin, this man is a-"

"Sirius, stop interrupting her, you can say all you want once she is done with the story. Plus I want to know what happens next."

"Well then Reynard made a polyjuice potion and made him self pass off as Lyall. Guinevere noticed that he was acting strange so she started to communicate to Ignatius threw thoughts since they where connected by the rings. Reynard saw they where communicating through her thoughts and stopped her immediately. He lost his patience and drew his wand. She fruitlessly looked for her wand, but he already had it in his possession. He looked at her with manic eyes that held malice and a promise of death. She knew what was coming. She looked at him and before he said the spell that would end her life she whispered 'I love you Ignatius and Lyall. My love for the both of you will always linger. Please take care, my beloved ones.' Anger shook through Reynard as he heard those words and strengthened his resolve to kill her. Ignatius and Lyall where already on their way to help her and save she from his grasp, but it was too late. Once they arrived they saw her falling to the floor lifeless. Ignatius had tears streaming down his face and Lyall cried out in agony. Lyall kneeled down on her both and in a hoarse voice said. 'Our sweet maiden we will avenge you and we will soon be with you. I promise you that we will never part. Forever your soul, mine, and Ignatius will be intertwined forever. I love you.' Lyall got up and started to search for Reynard while Ignatius said his goodbye. 'Goodbye my love, until we meet again. My heart is forever yours.' He picked her up gently and placed her on her bed. He kissed her pale lips and left the house accompanying Lyall in his search for Reynard."

"What no happy ending?" Sirius shook his head frowning "Wait did they kill him? Please tell me they killed that sick fucker."

"Sirius," Remus admonished. "Please refrain from using that dirty language." Remus scolded at Sirius, who pouted and gave him a small apologetic look with a muttered, 'Sorry, Moony, I didn't mean to curse.' Remus frowned and made a noise of disbelief. "Keep saying that I'll you'll start believing it."

The witch smiled at them. "Yes they killed him in the end and in the most painful excruciating way. I shudder of the thought of what they did so I shan't tell you about it, I can't bring myself to do it."

"Wait, what about the other ring? What happened to it?" Remus looked at the witch apprehensively.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know. That ring is lost hopefully for good. Who knows what trouble it would cause for you two and your young lass? Has you curiosity been satiated, yet?" Both men got up and thanked her "No need to thank me. Now go home your young maiden is waiting for you two at your home." They looked at her curiously. "I have my ways of knowing things. Go on, now she waits for you two and longs for you ardently. Goodbye.'

Sirius and Remus both said goodbye as they leaved the store. Both looked back to look at the store, but it was now gone and out of sight. Both looked at each other and shook their heads. They reached home quickly since they eagerly wanted to see their witch. They found her sitting underneath a tree in the back yard reading a book, smiling at a passage she had just read. Each took a seat next to her. Sirius started to play with a lock of her hair while Remus ran his fingers up and down her arm. Hermione closed the book and placed it on her lap.

"I can't concentrate on reading this with you two distracting me." She smiled. "Albeit it's a wonderful way to get distracted." She chuckled when she saw them smirk. She turned to Remus and kissed him on the lips slowly, their tongues intertwining. Hermione ended a kiss smiling softly. "Hello Remus." She then turned to Sirius. Sirius leaned forward and kissed Hermione. The kiss deepened and Sirius tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her face closer, not wanting the kiss to end. The kiss left Hermione breathless and wanting more. When the kiss ended Hermione looked at Sirius dazedly. "Hello, Sirius," she sounded breathless. "Whose hungry I just made dinner."

"Kitten, I'm starving, but why can't you be my dinner because I have a craving for you and nothing else," he said as he peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses. He smirked smugly when he felt Hermione shudder.

"I agree, with Padfoot," Remus whispered in her ear huskily. He nipped at her lobe. Hermione bit back a small moan. "You would make a much more appealing and delicious meal." One hand made its way underneath her shirt and traveled upward. Sirius's hands ran up and down her thigh.

Hermione was slowly succumbing to their seduction, but a small voice inside her head said that she had to stop this before it was too late. "Stop," she groaned out weakly. "Please, stop," she said firmer. "You two are torturing me here, in a good way, though."

Sirius groaned and Remus sighed. "Sorry Mione we don't want you to feel forced to do something you don't want." Remus smiled apologetically.

"No its not that I don't want this, it's just that I want to take this slowly. We just got together a couple of days ago. I just want to mess this up. You guys are very special to me." She snuggled up between them.

"We understand your choice, kitten. Come on let's go eat. Though… I was serious about my earlier comment." He looked suggestively at her.

Hermione giggled. "Hold on Sirius. You're patience will rewarded."

Remus wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her inside. "So how was your girl's day out with Ginny, and Luna?"

Hermione smiled and started to talk amiably about her shopping trip with them. "I bought many articles of clothing, and some are very interesting." She blushed when she said that. Remus raised an eyebrow.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Hermione try this on," Ginny begged. In her hand was a black corset that had a low v cut and a matching boy shorts with thigh leg stockings and garters while Luna held a shimmering red teddy in her hand. _

_After many pleads from Ginny, Hermione tried them on._

"_Hermione you look so sexy. Those two won't know what hit them."_

"_Ginny! I feel so exposed. You know I don't wear these things."_

_Ginny chuckled and Luna giggled. Ginny shrugged. "So?" She smirked at Hermione's scowl. "I'm buying them for you, a gift for my best friend."_

_Flashback ends_

"Hermione, are you okay? You spaced out for a couple of seconds." Remus looked at her his eyes full of mirth. "Interesting pieces of clothing, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes interesting," she murmured.

Yay another chapter is finally done. Did you guys liked it? I'm thinking about bringing the last ring out. I'm wondering if I should and who should be the owner of the ring. Please tell me if I should I'm really not sure. Anyways review please. I want at least ten reviews. Bye!


	10. Special Day Part 1

Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter to Heart Stealers. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and has put this story in story alert or favorite story it made me very happy! This story is rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Enjoy!

**Heart Stealers**

**10. A Special Day Part 1**

"Oh Merlin," sniffed Mrs. Weasley . "My baby girl has grown up so much. Today she's getting married." Mrs. Weasley said and she put the final changes to Ginny's hair while Hermione finished applying Ginny's makeup.

Ginny breathed in deeply, her eyes held so much joy and happiness that warmed Hermione's heart. A small knock was heard in the room and Mr. Weasley's voice was heard. "Are you girls ready? It's time to start the wedding."

Ginny smoothed her dress nervously and she gave Hermione a look full of nervousness as Hermione handed her the bouquet of flowers. "Hermione, what if I forget my lines to the vows," she whispered.

Hermione hushed her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Ginny where is your normal self confident. Ginny you're going to do fine. Come on Gin, the man that holds your heart is right there behinds these doors awaiting for you. He loves you Ginny, he truly does. Now put your best smile on, it's time." As Hermione said this, the music started to play. Hermione breathed in deeply with one last reassuring smile at Ginny she stepped to go. Ginny had picked her to be the maid of honor and Luna a bridesmaid. Both turned around as they reached to where Harry was. He gave them a wide smile before turning his gaze to the front. Hermione's eyes followed Harry's gaze and saw Mr. Weasley bring out Ginny smiling widely.

Remus gasped when he saw Hermione step forward. He stared at Hermione's soft luscious pink. Her face held little make up but the little she wore highlighted her beautiful face. His scorching gaze ran up and down her body. He licked his dry lips and took a deep breath. Sirius looked at Remus oddly before looking at the same direction Remus was staring. His mouth gaped open but he quickly recovered closing his mouth. His eyes took in every single detail of her. Sirius could not conjure a single appropriate thought of her. His mind plagued with sordid imagery making him blush when their eyes meat for brief second feeling guilty. He heard Remus chuckled.

Remus looked at Sirius with amusement and understanding. Their little witch had them under her spell; they were irrevocably hers. "Can't keep you mind clean, eh, Padfoot?" Remus gave him a small smile. He held in a chuckle when he saw Sirius nod his head admitting that he was having impure thought and threw Remus a lecherous smile that lasted only a second. "Control yourself Sirius we're at your godsons wedding," he said seriously shooting him a warning look.

Sirius looked at him with innocent eyes. "I will, scout's honor." He whispered.

Minutes later

Hermione felt a pair of eyes staring at her intensely. Her body shivered as it felt the heat of the stare. Her stomach tightened and her breathing became shallower. She knew it was either Sirius or Remus staring at her right now. Her body only reacted this way only to their stares and touches. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Remus staring at her with a smoldering heated gaze. Her heart fluttered, her body heated with desire. Then she noticed Sirius look at her. She looked to meet his gaze and instantly cursed herself for doing so. His eyes held sordid promises and long heated hours of passion with all three of them. Hermione let out a shuttered breath of the thought of it.

Luna stared at Hermione with interest. Was Hermione not feeling well? Luna noticed Hermione's flushed cheeks and how she seemed to be gasping for air. Luna then saw that Hermione's eyes did not move from where she was looking at. Luna looked at the same direction and her eyes slightly widened. _No wonder she looks like that. Those two are practically fucking her with just their eyes. I don't blame her. Merlin knows that if I where in her place I would run up to them and….. _Luna shook her head and giggled. "Hermione," she whispered in her ear. "I know those two are delectable but pay attention to Harry and Ginny. You can have your man candies later."

Hermione blushed and turned to look at the beaming couple before her. She felt tears prick her eyes and she saw the loving couple saying their vows. When they kissed, a beautiful glowing light surrounded them. The marriage bond, Hermione looked in awe and she clapped with everyone else.

The Celebration

Remus and Sirius awaited in Hermione's room. Hermione was getting ready in the bathroom. They looked up when they heard the bathroom door creak open.

Sirius groaned. "Kitten your killing us today. I can't look at you without thinking naughty things. Bloody hell!"

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red at Sirius's statement her heart beat increased when Remus wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Ah, Il mio amore, si guarda incantevole," he purred in her ear.

"Hey, stop bloody showing of Remus! You're seducing her with your fancy Italian words. Wait till I use my sexy voice speaking French." Sirius smiled and then chuckled at Remus's surprised look.

"You know French, Sirius?" Remus gave Sirius a speculating look. "Congratulations my friend." Remus nodded and kissed Hermione on her cheek again.

Sirius grumbled. "How insulting, just because I might seem inattentive, I am quite intelligent. Come let's go the party waits." Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and all three left the room chuckling lightly.

"Muggle music?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hmm… Harry and Ginny must have put this." Harry loved muggle music and when Ginny started to hear it, she loved the music too. Hermione started to sing softly along to the music; "Untouched by The Veronicas played. _"I feel so untouched and I want you so much, that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow. I can't forget you, been going crazy the moment I met you."_ Hermione's singing was incredible and Sirius and Remus started at her in light surprise. Hermione blushed a delicate shade of pink. "What, I like to sing."

"You sound lovely, Hermione." Sirius whispered.

"Yes, a beautiful sound of its own, love. Who knew you had such a hidden talent," Remus murmured. "But my dear your singing and the lyrics well…" He smirked and leaned forward to whisper sweet seductive words in her ear.

Sirius raised and eye brow when he caught the words, '_enticingly erotic'_, _'hearing that lovely voice vocalizing things that does not involve singing'_, and _'you will never feel untouched for I will feel you everywhere.' _"Ooo… someone is feeling a little romantic tonight no?" He smirked and chuckled when he saw his little kitten blush a beautiful shade of red. "Come let's go everyone is there and plus Molly will kick our arses if we don't be on time.

Once they where fully in the room they where greeted with a big hello. The twins came up to hug Hermione, and both them kissed her cheeks and they did not notice the small glare from Remus and the deep frown on Sirius's face. Harry, though, did notice that and planned to have a small chat with them. Ginny and Harry came up to them. Hermione gave them a big hug each and squealed with happiness. Sirius and Remus stared at Hermione with adoration and love, thinking how adorable she looked at that moment.

"Let's get this party started," the twins yelled out animatedly. Enrique Iglesia's "I like It" started to play and Ginny quickly pulled Harry as he was about to talk with Remus and Sirius and started to dance with him. Hermione giggled as she remembered Harry's ineptness when it came to dancing, but tonight he was reasonably good. Hermione started to move to the beat and then the twins grabbed her and pulled her to dance floor where everyone was except a few. Sirius and Remus both followed, but stopped when they saw her dancing in between the twins smiling delightedly. Jealousy flared and with more determination went to where there witch was. The twins looked up and saw both Sirius and Remus heading towards them when all four met their gazes Sirius made a sign that said beat it, while Remus mouthed she's our witch back off. Fred and George smirked and nodded their heads in understandingly. 'Lucky bastards,' the twins mouthed.

Hermione did not notice when the twins switched with Remus and Sirius since she was too busy concentrating on her dancing and music, until Sirius whispered darkly in her ear. "Hermione, what a little naughty kitty you've been. Dancing like that with two young males knowing that you are ours, but the way you danced made me want to fuck you for being to damned promiscuous." He grabbed her hips pulling her tighter against him.

Hermione gasped when she felt her butt against his groin. Her face flushed when she felt Remus come closer to her body as well aligning her hip to his.

"I agree with Sirius," Remus whispered seductively. "Though I think you should be punished for such an act." Remus growled, his hands roamed up to her breast squeezing roughly. The three off them were dancing in sync with the music. Their bodies close together.

Hermione was feeling aroused by the nearness of both men and how their bodies felt against hers. She saw their smirks and knew they were doing this on purpose. She gave a small smile and smirked when the song finished and a different one came up, "Gypsy" by Shakira. She slid one hand on each their chest up and down and then pushed them away. "Sorry, but I'll dance this one alone." She moved away from them and started to dance, she slowly started to move her hips in circular motion singing along to the song. Her arms and legs moving slowly and invitingly, the slit on her dress gave a tantalizing view of her leg. To them she was, like the title of the song, a gypsy. Her body was moving erotically, her hips mesmerizing and her voice bewitching the mind.

Sirius and Remus stared their eyes catching every single detail of her movement. Both were aroused by her dancing and singing. Both Remus's and Sirius's bodies and minds were screaming with the need to touch her soft body. When everyone noticed Hermione dancing, they stopped and stared at her in awe.

Luna was next to Ginny and whispered. "They're doing it again," she said in a dreamy tone.

"Who's doing what again?"

"Sirius and Remus are looking at her like she's theirs and that they are about to ravish her right then and there in front of everybody." Luna giggled pointing to the place where Sirius and Remus where standing. She stifled her laughter when she saw Ginny's expression and her mouth forming a small O shape. "Told you so," she smirked but then her expression once again dreamy and distant. She sighed. "Wouldn't I love to have men like that? I would never leave my home," her tone was yet again dreamy like.

"Oh, Luna you'll find your man or men, which ever okay? It seems like Hermione is not escaping a night of pure raw passion tonight don't you think."

"Yes, I agree, she's asking for it." The song ended and everyone started to clap and the twins wolf whistled at Hermione's wonderful display of dancing and singing. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red as people praised her. Luna smiled at her embarrasses friend and gave her a pointed stare and nodded her head towards the two panting canines. Hermione lightly shifted to see what Luna was pointing two and then saw the looks on Remus and Sirius's faces. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. If she thought the looks they gave her to wedding were heated she was obviously wrong.

Mrs. Weasley soon ended the commotion when she brought a big cake and placed it on a glass beautifully adorned table. The cake looked very appealing; Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself tonight. "Come now, it's time for the newly weds to cut the cake."

Harry was now by Ginny's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her cheek. When the cake was cut and served Harry whispered in Ginny's ear "Love, please tell me because I know you know this, what type of relationship does my best friend godfather, and ex-professor have, hm? Tell me," he whispered lowly.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Hermione, Sirius, and Remus are just friends," Ginny said.

"Really?" Harry drew idly on her neck slowly moving his finger down her neck following the neckline of the dress. "I' don't believe you, love," he whispered once again, his free hand he moved up and down her leg. "Please don't keep secrets form me?" His lips where on the back of her neck, his hot breath against her skin.

Ginny's heart fluttered and her breathing became labored. "Damn," she whispered. "Fine, but get mad or tell Hermione about this because she'd hex me oblivion. She's in a secret amorous relationship with the both of them. It was Sirius and Remus who suggested this, and Hermione agreed because she had deep feelings for them, but I know they haven't gone far with their relationship, but tonight I don't doubt that it will go far after that little display."

"Thank you, love," He kissed her deeply and stopped when the twins said 'Oi stop that, Merlin, there are innocent children here' while covering their eyes.

Hermione tried to avoid Sirius and Remus. She knew what she did would get her punished. A shiver of delight shot through her body at the thought of what those two delicious men would do to her. She knew that she would not escape them tonight, tonight they will not hold back their passion.

"Hermione," Harry sat next to Hermione. "You seem distant right now, what's up?" He gave her a worried tone.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled. She wasn't sure if she could tell Harry about her relationship with Remus and Sirius; she didn't want to know what type of reaction he would have upon hearing the news.

"Hermione, don't lie to me please. I know something's up, please tell." He pleaded and then his expression changed to a smile and his eyes shown with mischief. "Does, I dunno, involve a certain werewolf and ex-convict per say," he suggested shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione breathed in sharply and looked down. "I…I don't know what you7 are talking about Harry," she said.

"Hermione you are a horrible liar. Plus I saw the looks you three have been sharing all night and I know those are looks friends would give one another."

Hermione sighed and gave in. "Fine I admit to being in a romantic relationship with Remus and Sirius okay? Merlin, those two make me so happy, and they make me feel so loved. They're perfect." Hermione bit her bottom lip and blushed. "I was going to tell you sooner, but I was afraid to your reaction please don't be mad at me." She looked at him with a wide teary-eyed expression.

"Oh, Hermione I'm not mad at you, I promise." Harry ruffled her hair. "I… don't completely one hundred percent approve of this cause I see you as a sister, you know that and I feel that nobody deserves you, but if they make you happy then by all means be with them. If they hurt you though they would not want to cross paths with me. I love you Hermione, you're like family,' he said and he smiled when he saw Hermione smile.

"Harry," she sniffed. "I love too, Harry. You're family to me as well." Hermione hugged him.

Harry got up. "See you later, Mione, and be careful." He smirked and went to sit by Ginny's side again.

Hermione got up and was about to go to the bathroom when two pairs of strong arms caught her. She gasped in surprise.

"My, my did you think you were going to avoid us love. If you did you are obviously mistaken," Remus's voice purred out seductively.

Yes another chapter done to this story! :) Hope everyone liked it. I have poll on my profile for this story please vote! Anyways read and review! I want plenty of reviews! Love you all :)


	11. Special Day Part 2

Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating in like weeks…months. Hehe I am terrible at updating. I will try to update sooner, but since I will spend most of my time studying for my midterm exams and doing projects and essays, I can't promise you anything. This story is rated M. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter what. Here is the next chapter, it starts off a tiny bit before the ending before the last chapter

**Heart Stealers**

**11. A Special Day Part 2**

Sirius and Remus stared at their witch discreetly knowing that she was avoiding them like the plague. She must have known that her little stunt would get her into trouble. Remus and Sirius both looked at one another and then Sirius smirked devilishly. Both of them were looking for a moment to grab their witch and slowly, seductively tease and torture her until she begs for her sweet release. They saw her sitting alone and were about to go to her when they saw Harry sit next her. They stopped and listened on to the conversation. Remus head snapped up at what he heard.

"Hermione don't lie to me please. I know something's up, please tell me," He pleaded and then his expression changed to a smile and his eyes shown with mischief. "Does, I dunno, involve a certain werewolf and ex-convict per say," he suggested shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius and Remus tensed up. "How did he find out?" Sirius was hushed by Remus.

Remus saw his witch's eyes widen in surprise and she was now nervous. It was easily notice that she was about to lie. "I… I don't know what you're talking about Harry." The lie was horrible and Remus sighed his witch could not lie.

It seemed Harry agreed. "Hermione you are a horrible liar. Plus I saw the looks you three have been sharing all nights and I know those are not looks friends give one another."

Sirius and Remus bit their lips as they Hermione blurt the whole truth out to Harry. They smiled when Hermione said they were perfect. Both men looked expectantly at Harry and awaited for his reaction. They were shocked when they heard Harry actually accept their relationship with Hermione. Sirius snorted when he heard Harry say they shouldn't cross paths with him if they hurt Hermione. Remus and Sirius slightly envied the relationship between Harry and their witch as they heard them whispered their love for one another and give each other an embrace. They knew though that Harry and Hermione always had a close relationship like a brother and sister. Harry left Hermione soon after to go back to his wife. Hermione got up and Sirius and Remus quietly followed her. Remus walked ahead of Sirius and had a wicked glint in his eyes. "She's heading the bathroom, perfect."

They smirked at one another and once they knew no one was near they caught up with her and wrapped their arms around her. Remus helped her pulse quicken as she gasped in surprise. Remus smirked. "My, my did you think you were going to avoid us. If you did you were obviously mistaken," Remus' voice purred out seductively.

Hermione gave a light shudder and tried to keep her breathing even. "What are you two doing," she whispered but was hushed when Remus placed one of his fingers to her lips. Hermione felt a pair of hands slowly moving up and down her thighs while he felt another pair go from her butt to her breasts. She was pulled into the bathroom and the door shut with a small click. Hermione looked into Remus' eyes and saw them looking at her intensely his eyes were hypnotic. "Remus," she whispered.

Remus leaned down and kissed her passionately. Remus squeezed her breast and Hermione let out a small moan. Their tongues intertwined and he felt Hermione wrap her arms around his neck to try and bring his closer. Sirius hands still teasingly moved up and down her thighs he slipped his hand under the mid-thigh high slit from her dress. His strong rough hands touched her soft creamy skin and Hermione breathed in deeply at the feel of his hands. His hand moved further up until it reached to her most intimate area.

His lips were on her neck gently suckling her and giving small bites as well.

Hermione stopped her kiss with Remus moaning loudly and tilted her head bearing her neck more to Sirius. "My delectable witch," she heard Sirius murmur. "Let me feel how wet you are, love." Hermione gasped as she felt Sirius' finger slip underneath her lacy panties and his fingers ghosted over her lips. Hermione breathing became shallow. "Please," she whimpered quietly. "I need… I need."

"You need what," Remus said huskily. "Does our witch want us to touch her, to please her and make her scream out sweet release," he growled. He squeezed her breast through the fabric of her dress roughly. "Well what a shame we won't give you release yet my dear. That will be your punishment for not." He bunched up her dress and saw Sirius hands under her lacy panties cupping her pussy. He looked at Sirius and said. "Take it off," he commanded. He watched with a smirk on his face as Sirius pushed down her panties. His eyes darkened with lust even more when her arousal was even more pronounced. The scent was intoxicating both men. He licked his lips as he saw Hermione's pussy glistening with her juices. "Sei cosi bagnate, la mia strega," He rumbled seductively. "Ti voglio, amore mio."

Hermione groaned as she felt Sirius' fingers inside of her teasing her clit mercilessly. "More," she moaned. Her bum grinded into Sirius and caused him to give a low moan.

"Je veux vas te faire encule. Continue that kitten and I'll lose any scrap of control I have." His lips were moving up and down her neck. Hermione let out a shuddered breath. Remus took advantage and kissed her wantonly. Her hands were slowly and shyly moving down Remus' covered body. Remus grabbed her hand and placed on top of his crotch.

"Feel what you do to me witch. Feel how hard I am for you. How much I want to fuck you hard. To posses every single part of you and make you scream out my name to the heavens." He felt her hands slowly caress him through his trousers. "Harder, Hermione, touch me."

Hermione was in a cloud of lust. Her mind could not think coherently besides the fact of all the things her body was feeling. Sirius pinched her clit and she whimpered loudly; she increased the pressure and Remus groaned softly. Hermione stopped her caressing and she slowly started to unbutton his trousers. Finally his member sprang free hard and erect. Hermione swallowed as she stared at his cock a blush spreading her cheeks. She slowly and gently caressed his length up and down. Once she got used to the soft yet hard feel of him she tightened her grip on his member.

Remus hissed. "Yes, Hermione."

xxx

"Hermione," the twins called out. "Come out Hermione," Fred said with s smile. "Ginny wants you. She forgot about the bouquet throwing thing." George opened a door to a room but found it to be empty. "She wants you there. Hermione?" Both looked at one another in wonder. George then heard something. He stopped Fred and motioned for Fred to be quiet and listen. "It's coming from the bathroom." They crept quietly and listened intently.

"Oh," Fred said his eyebrows raised.

"It's seems we found Hermione," George had a small blush on his pale cheeks. They really did not want to have heard that but then they smirked; they could use that piece of information to their advantage.

Fred smiled. "Don't forget Remus and Sirius apparently as well."

They walked away but then they heard their mother call them

"Fred, George where you able to find Hermione?" The plump woman smiled warmly at her sons, but frowned when they shook their head. "Well then I'll look for her. She's probably in the bathroom or something." Molly Weasley started to head to the bathroom but was stopped by her twin sons. She looked at them quizzically. "Do you want something dears?"

The twins looked at one another. "Mum what did you put in that cake. It was delicious." George smiled. "Exquisite, mum. I say it was the best yet. Nobody cooks better than you," Fred said.

Molly smiled modestly for a second, but then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you two up to?" She glared at them, looking at them shrewdly.

Their eyes widened. "Nothing mum honest."

Molly still was suspicious but turned around and this time did not stop when they tried to detain her. "Hermione! Hermione dear?"

xxx

"Mmm… Sirius," she sighed. "Please," she begged. To take out her frustration she was furiously pumping Remus and wiggled her bum at Sirius. Both males groaned. Soon a faint sound of someone calling her name came upon her ears. Then it grew more pronounced. "Hermione!"

The voice of Molly Weasley came up. Hermione mentally screamed. "Fuck," she groaned while Sirius and Remus murmured 'shit' Hermione looked at them nervously as she started to fix her appearance. She was going to get her knickers but Sirius took them and smiled wickedly at her as he put them in his pockets. Hermione sighed and felt slightly uncomfortable not wearing any knickers. Once presentable she left the bathroom. "You called, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh there you are Hermione. Ginny wants you come hurry Hermione." She looked at the young witch who she saw like a daughter. "Hermione are you alright you look slightly flushed."

Hermione breathed in deeply. "I am ok. Come lets go."

As they got to Ginny, who was pacing around in circles incessantly, they announced their arrival. Ginny turned around quickly and sighed. She took in her friends expression and noticed that something was off and Ginny had a few ideas in what had her friend this way. She made her way to Hermione and grabbed her arm. They walked to an empty pair of chairs that was in a somewhat secluded area. "Alright Hermione tell me, why do you look like you're on the clouds? Normally that's our dear Luna. You were gone for quite a while as well. Tell me." Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew she was not going to be able to get Ginny to forget about she was too curious for her own good. She cleared her throat slightly and began her small story. "Well I was going to the bathroom when Remus and Sirius stopped me and they were starting touch me…" Hermione blushed and Ginny's eyes were eager for her to continue. Hermione told her how they took her into the bathroom and started to do wicked things her. Ginny's eyes grew wide and gasped. Hermione just blushed even deeper she was not going to say what they were doing to her that she will keep to herself no matter how many times Ginny demanded to tell her. "Those two are unstoppable if it weren't for you're mum to come looking for me I think it would have gone even much further."

Ginny squealed and then looked at her. "Hermione you are so lucky mum did not catch you. She would have their heads if she caught them doing things to you in the bathroom," Ginny chuckled as she tried to picture her mum's reaction and then gave a light shudder at the thought of it. "Come on all the unmarried girls have to get together so that I can toss this bouquet. The twins were the ones that reminded me of it. Come one go,' she giggled

xxxx

Once Hermione and Molly left and everything was in the clear Remus and Sirius came out of the bathroom to be greeted by the twins. Both of them looked at the twins questioning expressions.

"Next time," George smirked. "Use a silencing charm," Fred chuckled at the surprised expressions of the two men. "We tried to distract her, but mum was not going to be." Fred and George started to walk away, still chuckling.

Sirius and Remus had a slight blush tinting their cheeks, but it quickly went away as the followed the twins. Once they reached their destination they saw a group of girls gathered together including their Hermione and Ginny was with her back turned bouquet in hand. The group consisted of Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, the Patil sisers, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Hermione.

They stared at Hermione who looked slightly dazed and then they smirked and laughed quietly. It seemed that Hermione heard them and looked up and blushed a shade of red; she continued to stare at them and didn't notice that Ginny had threw the bouquet until Hermione felt it hit her head and she caught it. The people clapped and whistled. Sirius and Remus stifled their chuckles. Hermione smiled and then jokingly. "Well then it seems I am the next one whose getting married I wonder who's going to be my partner." People chuckled at her comment then the twins yelled out alright all the unmarried men get together. The guys got into the group, included the twins, Charlie, Neville, Dean, Ron Sirius and Remus who stood next to each other watching as Harry took the garter off of Ginny. Once off he threw the garter at the group. Remus saw it was heading towards Ron, so when Ron was going to step back a little Remus tripped him discreetly making Ron fall on his arse. Meanwhile Remus smiled as he stretched out his arm and caught the garter a wolfish smile on his face. He looked at Hermione and winked. The twins including the newly weds tried to stifle their laughter.

"Seems you got your partner Hermione," the twins joked.

Sirius smiled at Remus. "You may have caught the garter Moony, but I got our witch's knickers in my pocket which is a greater prize," he whispered and then chuckled. Remus just shook his head and rolled his eyes. They both walked towards the table and sat down next to their witch and then gave each other a meaningful look. Their earlier activities may have taken a halt, but things were not over. Not over at all.

xxx

Alright so how was it? I want plenty of reviews please! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon! Bye. xoxoxo


End file.
